The New Generation: The Beginning
by CGWolf '13
Summary: (Formerly titled "Wolf Adventures"). The couples have all decided to take a trip. But to where, they don't know. What they do know is that they love their partners. As the adventures continue, their love for each other grows stronger. And it's time to begin raising a family.
1. Prologue

**There may be spoilers so you should watch the movie before reading this. **

**Prologue**

After the moonlight howl, Kate and Humphrey started their walk down the mountain. Humphrey struck a conversation, "It's nice that alphas and omegas can be together now, isn't it?"

"It sure is." Kate answered. She rubbed her head under his chin, making Humphrey wag his tail and smile. He thought back to the fun adventure they had getting back home.

"What adventures do you think are going to happen next?"

"I don't know. Maybe we can just hop on the train and see where it takes us." Kate really wondered where they would head for next.

"That sounds fun. You're starting to think like an omega now." Humphrey winked at her.

"Maybe I can teach you how to hunt like an alpha." Kate smiled, picturing Humphrey doing the tricks she learned at alpha school. She had left for training when they were still young. When she returned, Humphrey was amazed at her beauty and shortly got to see the amazing skills she had learned. The two finished talking when they got to the bottom of Howling Rock and met Lilly and Garth, who were both waiting for them.

"Hey, Kate. What took you so long?" Lilly asked her sister.

"Humphrey and I were just talking. We were thinking about going on adventure soon." Kate explained.

Lilly asked another question, "Oh, that sounds fun! Can I come?"

Kate and Humphrey looked at each other and smiled before Humphrey said, "Of course. The more, the merrier."

"If Lilly is going, then so am I." Garth stepped forward.

Lilly nudged her head under Garth's chin for a second. Kate smiled, happy her sister was in love also. Then she asked "So, we'll leave sometime tomorrow?"

"Sounds great to me." Garth, Lilly and Humphrey all said at the same time.

Garth asked, "Where are we meeting?"

The group agreed on meeting at Kate and Lilly's cave first thing in the morning and all went home to go to sleep.


	2. Chapter 1: The Train Ride

**Chapter 1: The Train Ride**

Kate woke up after a peaceful night of sleep and stretched before walking over to the entrance of the cave to see Humphrey and Garth on their way over. She walked back into the cave and put her paw on Lilly's head, gently shaking her, "Hey, Lilly. Wake up, Garth is almost here."

Hearing Garth's name made Lilly sit up and push her hair away from her eye. Ever since Garth said her eyes were beautiful, she kept her hair from blocking her eye. Lilly and Kate woke up their parents and said they would be back in a couple days and explained that they were leaving with Garth and Humphrey for an adventure. Their parents approved and fell back asleep just before Humphrey knocked on the side of the cave entrance, "We're here, you girls ready?"

Kate and Lilly walked out of their home, wagging their tails out of excitement for the adventure waiting for them. Kate rubbed her head under Humphrey's chin just like Lilly was doing before Garth asked, "So, where are we goin'?"

"I thought we could just jump on a train and see where it takes us." Kate answered.

Lilly and Garth looked at each other, confused. Lilly was the one to ask, "What's a train?"

Kate smiled, "Just follow me and Humphrey. We'll show you."

Lilly walked next to Garth, following the other couple. Humphrey led the group to a cliff and gestured down toward the train tracks, "A train is a fast way to get from one location to another. They can't go just anywhere though, they have to stay on these tracks. It's what Kate and I used to get back home."

Garth stared down in amazement while Lilly backed away slowly, scared of the height. "Is there a safe way to get down there?"

Lilly looked over at Kate who was following Humphrey down a pathway that wasn't so steep that led downwards, "Just follow us Lilly. Garth and I will protect you and Humphrey." Kate smiled, looking in her sister's eyes.

The group made their way down the slope and made it safely down to the tracks. Humphrey explained, "Alright, now we just wait until the train comes. Then, we run along next to it and jump onto one of the cars."

Lilly got on the train tracks and did her turtle roadkill act and said, "I'm a turtle that got run over by the train!"

"Nice one, Lilly!" Garth laughed. Lilly made her way back up to where the group was waiting and laid down next to Garth. "How long does it take for the train to come?" Lilly asked, after a few minutes of waiting.

"We're not sure but it shouldn't take too long." Kate said. Then Marcel, the French-Canadian goose and Paddy, the duck, both arrived next to the group.

"Hi, Marcel. Hi, Paddy." Kate exclaimed, giving them both a hug. Humphrey and Garth also said hello as Lilly hugged them also.

"Hello, friends. What are you all waiting for?" Marcel asked.

Lilly giggled, she always giggled when she heard Marcel's accent. Humphrey explained, "We're waiting for the train, we're all going on an adventure."

"Oh, such fun!"

Kate asked him, "Do you guys know if the train is almost here? We've been waiting for a few minutes and haven't even heard it."

"But of course, we'll be right back." Marcel and Paddy flew away, and returned a couple minutes later. "The train is almost here, so get ready."

Lilly giggled again at the accent then watched as Marcel and Paddy flew away yelling, "Just yell if you need us, we'll be watching over you."

"Alright, thanks Marcel! Thanks Paddy!" Kate waved, standing up when she sees the train turned the corner. "Alright, guys this is it. It's coming."

The group started running and ran faster and faster as the train approached them. Kate was the first to jump onto the train. She held out her paw and yelled, "Alright, Lilly, jump and grab my paw!"

"I'm scared!"

"Don't be scared Lilly, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise."

Hearing that, Lilly ran a bit faster to get a little bit ahead of the train and jumped at the train. Kate grabbed her sister's paw and pulled her up onto the car. Then she proceeded to help Humphrey and Garth. The group decided to just rest for a while. Lilly nestled her head under Garth's chin and both fell asleep. Kate and Humphrey looked at the others and smiled at each other. Then Kate laid her head down and fell asleep with the omega's head on her.

* * *

After a whole day and most of the night, Humphrey woke up. He stood up and stretched as he looked around. The others were still sleeping. Lilly and Garth were laying next to each other over in the corner. Kate, was curled up next to Humphrey. He couldn't bring himself to wake any of them up, specially Kate. He would never disturb her when she was asleep, she was just too adorable to bother. So, not waking anybody up, he decided to just sit at the opening of the train car. He looked at the sky, up at the moon and the stars. This was the exact train that he and Kate had taken to return to Jasper after they lost the truck they were riding in. This train brought back great memories for both of the wolves.

"How long have you been awake?" asked a tired voice.

Humphrey looked behind him to see who had spoken. Kate woke up and was stretching, looking at him.

"Just a few minutes." He answered, looking in her golden eyes. Kate walked over and sat next to him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Kate asked, looking at the stars.

"Yea." Humphrey smiled.

"This reminds me of the night we first howled together." Kate said as she rubbed her head on the bottom of his Humphrey's chin.

"I was just thinking about that too."

"Turtle... roadkill..." Lilly mumbled from behind. Kate and Humphrey turned to look at her and she was sleeping on her stomach with all four legs spread out in different directions. Kate and Humphrey looked at each other and chuckled before turning back to look at the stars. After about an hour or so, they could see the glow from the rising sun. Then they heard a yawn come from behind them. They turned around to see Garth stretching and yawning. He smiled at Lilly who was now on her back with her legs in the air. She mumbled, "Turtle... can't get up." Garth chuckled and walked over to Kate and Humphrey.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey." The two said at the same time. Then Kate asked, "Have a good sleep?"

"Yea. Have you two been up all night?" Garth asked.

Humphrey answered, "Not really. It's only been about an hour."

Garth looked behind the couple and noticed the sunrise. He then looked behind him at Lilly who had gone from lying on her back to her stomach, curled up in a ball. The orange glow from the rising sun made Lilly even more beautiful to Garth, and he liked it.

Humphrey then asked, "So, where do you think this train goes?"

Garth turned back around, "You took us all on a train and you don't know where it goes?" He almost yelled but kept his voice down, knowing Lilly was sleeping peacefully behind them.

"Relax, Garth," Kate said, putting up her paw, "Yes, we don't know where the train goes, but we do know that it has to stay on the track. That means we have a way back, that's all that matters."

Garth, looked at Lilly and back at Kate and Humphrey, "Right. It's just, I don't want anything to happen to her." He used his head to gesture toward Lilly. Kate smiled, "Nothing is going to happen. I promise."

"Right, you two are alphas, that's all we need to stay alive." Humphrey stated with a smile. Garth went back to Lilly and layed down next to her. He felt comfortable whenever they were together. Kate felt the same way with Humphrey. Garth raised his his and asked in a whisper, "So, when should we get off the train?"

Kate looked at Lilly and Humphrey before saying, "Let's at least wait until she's awake."

Garth smiled and nodded his head, agreeing with her. Kate and Humphrey turned back around to watch the sunrise. They loved watching the sun rise and set every chance they get. Watching it in the very train they first howled in was a bonus for them.


	3. Chapter 2: Ready Set Go!

**Chapter 2: Ready...Set...Go!**

It's been a few hours since Humphrey, Kate, and Garth had woken up. Now, Garth was lying next to Lilly, smiling at her mumbling about turtles. Kate and Humphrey had backed away into the shade because of the sunlight coming into the train car. They were lying on a box on the opposite side of the room from Garth and Lilly. Humphrey couldn't keep his eyes off of Kate, lying next to him. She looked at him, confused at why he was looking at her, and said, "You've been lookng at me for probably an hour. What's the deal, is there something in my fur?"

"No, I'm just enjoying the sight." Humphrey said, smiling.

Kate smiled back. They looked at each other for a few minutes before hearing movement coming from Lilly. She woke up and stretched her legs as she asked, "Where are we?"

Garth said, "Good question. Hey Kate, do you know where we are?"

"Not a clue."

"So, what are we going to do?" Garth asked.

Kate and Humphrey looked at each other and looked back before shrugging their shoulders. They really didn't know. The two wolves had only been to Idaho. Even then, they had nothing to do but get back home to Jasper Park, Canada. With an intention of going on an adventure, what were they going to do?

Humphrey suggested, "We could find a village and scare some humans."

Kate responded, "As much fun as that sounds, it's too risky because they could have guns."

Humphrey remembered when a human had a gun aimed straight at him. Humphrey and Kate were hiding in the back of a truck on the way to Jasper Park. Then, Humphrey had to go to the bathroom but during his search for a place to go, he found a cupcake and started eating it. That was when a human opened the door and saw the wolf. He got a gun and aimed it at Humphrey, who was saved by Kate. Good news is, he found a place to go number one.

Lilly felt something hit her head. "Ow! What was that?"

"What?" Garth asked.

"Something just hit me." Lilly looked around her to see what it could have been. Kate looked behind her sister and picked up a rock. "Was it this?" Kate asked, showing Lilly.

"I don't know. But it hurt." Lilly was rubbing her forehead, trying to make the rub the pain away.

"Sorry about that." a familiar voice said. The group turned to look at the train's door and saw Marcel standing there with Paddy. Marcel picked up the rock and smiled.

Lilly asked, "Why'd you throw it at me?"

"I didn't throw it. I was playing golf." He answered. Lilly giggled at Marcel's accent.

Garth asked, "So, what's golf?"

Kate answered by saying, "Some game that humans like to play. They take a bat and hit a little ball, trying to get make it into a hole."

Marcel changed the subject, "So, what are you wolves still doing on the train?"

"We fell asleep." Humphrey explained.

Marcel thought for a second and said, "What are you going to do then?" They agreed to just get off the train and take a look around.

Kate and Lilly both hugged Marcel and Paddy. "We'll be watching, unless you need a little privacy with the boys." Marcel said, winking at the two girls. Kate and Lilly looked at each other with a look of confusion. They looked back at Marcel to say something but he had already left with Paddy. The two girls both walked back to Garth and Humphrey.

"So, what do you think he meant?" Kate asked her sister.

"I don't know. Hopefully, we'll see him again so we can ask."

Garth looked at them with confusion and asked, "What are you talking about?"

Kate immediately said, "Nothing." and whispered to Lilly, "We'll figure it out later."

Garth and Humphrey looked at each other, hoping for an answer, but both shrugged and decided to ignore it. Then Humphrey asked, "So, everyone ready to go?"

The group all said they were ready and agreed to jump at the same time. Garth and Lilly stood next to each other at the back of the train car with Kate and Humphrey to the right of them. Garth smiled and said, "Ready... Set..."

The group all put their front legs on the ground, as if they were ready to pounce at a caribbou and wagged their tails with excitement. After a tree passed the car, Garth said, "Go!" With that, they all ran towards the door at the same time and jumped.


	4. Chapter 3: Help Me Out!

**Chapter 3: Help Me Out!**

After a tree passed the car, Garth said, "Go!" With that, they all ran towards the door at the same time and jumped. Kate and Garth both did a front flip and landed on their feet. Lilly had some luck with her and was able to land on her feet as well, on the other side Garth. Kate smiled at them and turned to her left to look at Humphrey, but he wasn't there. Garth and Lilly looked in the same direction to find he was gone. Kate yelled out, "Humphrey!" No response. She called out for him again. No response. Garth looked back at the train tracks, where they had just jumped from. He walked over and looked around. Kate was starting to get worried that Humphrey hadn't jumped. But he was right next to her during the jump. Kate thought back to when they jumped.

Garth said, "Go!" and they all jumped. In the middle of the air, Kate noticed a tree to her left. Right, where Humphrey had jumped. Kate ran over to the tree they jumped by and found Humphrey struggling to get his head free from a hole on the tree, not far off the ground. Kate smiled and tried to hold back laughter, but it was difficult. She then yelled to the others, "I found him!" Garth and Lilly ran over. Once they arrived, Garth immediately started laughing at the sight infront of him. They heard Humphrey tell them, "It's not funny, guys! Get me outta here!"

Kate grabbed around his waist, along with her sister. Once Humphrey felt them start to pull, he pushed his legs off the tree. He soon felt a little pain in his neck, and it started to get more and more painful. "Guys, stop! My head is about to come off!" The girls both let go. Garth asked, "How do we get him out?"

Humphrey suggested scratcing the bark off the tree and trying to make the hole bigger. They tried, but it didn't work. Lilly joked, "Sorry Humphrey, you're just going to have to live in there."

"That is _not_ going to happen. I'm no squirrel!"

Kate smiled at the remark. Garth's ears stood up and he listened a second and said, "Do you think water could make the wood weaker?"

Humphrey responded, "I'll try anything, as long as I get free from this hole!"

Lilly asked, "Why do you ask about water?"

"I can hear a river, it doesn't sound too far."

Kate's ears stood up and she said, "I can hear it now too."

Humphrey yelled, "Well, what are you guys waiting for!"

Kate and Garth were already gone. Lilly decided she would wait with Humphrey to keep him company. She asked him, "So... How did you and Kate fall in love?"

"It's a _long_ story..."

"Well, Kate's my sister and i'd love to know how it all happened. Tell me everything." Lilly said, sitting down by the tree. Humphrey began, "Well, it started with Kate and I getting shot by tranquilizer darts..."

* * *

The two alphas were running with each other towards the direction the sound of the river was coming. Kate asked Garth, "Where's Lilly?"

"She stayed with Humphrey to keep him company. She's been wondering how you and Humphrey got together, I bet he's telling her about it right now."

"Why didn't she just ask me?" Kate asked, "She is my sister, after all." She then jumped over a log and dodged a tree.

Garth began to wonder, "Maybe she just never thought about asking you, or was too shy talk about it with her sister."

Kate responded, "I guess you're right." They both jumped off a log and grabbed onto branches and swung themselves over a large rock. Doing a flip to regain balance and landing on their feet. Garth asked, "So, have you and Humphrey thought about having pups?"

That question caught Kate off guard, making her run into a tree. Garth quickly stopped himself and walked back over to Kate and asked, "You okay? What happened?"

Kate got up and said, "I'm okay, you just surprised me with that question."

Garth smiled and said, "Sorry about that. Guess we should've stopped before I asked."

Kate joked, "Gee, you think?"

"Well, _have_ you talked about it?" He asked again.

Kate thought for a second and said, "Not really. It's come up once or twice but we never actually talked about it."

The two started walking again. They agreed not to run after Kate hit the tree. Kate started thinking about the question and wondered. "Hey, Garth..."

"Yea?"

"Have you and Lilly talked about it?"

"Talked about what?" Garth asked, clearly confused.

"Having pups."

"Not really... no. Why?"

"Well, she's been talking about being a mother for the past couple days so I was just wondering."

Garth smiled, "Really?" He began thinking about his and Lilly's pups, wondering what they would look and behave like.

Kate giggled at Garth's goofy smile and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

"Huh? Oh, nothing."

She was about to say something else but Garth ran ahead and looked down. This was no river, it was a small stream of water. Atleast it was running. Kate asked, "This is it?"

"I...I don't understand." Garth looked to where the water was coming from. There was a wall of wood blocking the river. The two wolves ran over to it and saw there was more water on the other side of the wall. Garth recognized what this wall was, he said, "Dam."

"That's right, this here is a dam." A strange voice said from the top of the wood. The two wolves looked up to see a beaver patting his tail on some wood. "You're a smart wolf aint ya?"

Garth said, "That's right, and you're a beaver, correct?"

"That's right. Name's Buck."

"Nice to meet you, Buck. I'm Kate, this is Garth." Kate said, gesturing to the other Alpha.

"I've never seen you around here before. You from far away?"

Garth explained, "Yea, we're from Jasper Park up in Canada. We came here with two other friends, on an adventure."

"Where are your friends then?" Buck asked, looking around.

"That's kind of why we came here. You see, one of them got his head stuck in the hole of a tree when we jumped off the train," Kate explained. "We came to get some water so the tree bark would be softer so we could pull him out."

"You're wasting your time." Buck said before chewing off the a big, thick stick and throwing it behind him.

"What do you mean?" Kate asked.

"Water won't get the bark soft enough. I've tried."

Garth asked, "So, how should we ge-"

Buck chewed another stick off and asked, "What?"

Garth thought for a second, and smiled at what he was seeing, "Buck, you can chew through wood?"

"Yea, that's right. Why?"

Kate then smiled, understanding where Garth was going with this. She asked, "Do you think you could chew around the hole and make it bigger so he can get out?"

"I suppose I could. I haven't tried it before, but I could give it a shot." Buck said, climing down to where the wolves were. He asked, "So, where is he?"

"Climb on my back, i'll take you." Kate said.

"Alright, then." Buck said. He then climbed on her back and sat on her.

"Hold on tight." Kate advised. Buck wrapped his arms around her and she started running.

* * *

"...then we jumped off the train when she saw the packs starting to fight. I believe you know the rest." Humphrey finished the story.

Lilly pushed her hair back behind her ear and said, "Wow, you two have been through alot."

"Yea, but it was worth it, now that alphas and omegas can be together."

"I know what you mean," Lilly said, thinking about Garth.

Humphrey knew what Lilly was thinking about and asked her something, "So... Have you and Garth talked about having pups?"

"I've mentioned it, but he never has time to talk about it because of the hunting."

"Well, maybe you could talk about it sometime."

Lilly smiled, "Yea, hopefully soon."

Humphrey sighed and said, "Y'know, this really hurts your neck..."

Lilly giggled and heard her sister's voice, "Hey! We're back!"

Kate approached her sister and let Buck climb off her back. Garth soon followed shortly behind them. Lilly had a confused look on her face and asked, "Where's the water, and who's this?" She gestured to the Beaver. Kate explained, "Buck here told us that water wouldn't weaken the tree bark, but he can chew through wood. We brought him to see if he could make the hole bigger."

Humphrey called from the tree, "Great! Can you get me out now?"

Buck walked over to the tree and inspected the hole. He pressed his head against the tree and knocked on the side. He said, "Definitely hollow enough."

"I think you're hearing Humphrey's head, it's pretty empty in there." Garth joked.

Humphrey said, "You know, eventually i'm getting out of here, then i'm coming after you."

Garth responded, "I was just joking."

Buck started to chew on the tree. Eventually, the hole started to grow. Kate, Lilly, and Garth sat and waited. After a couple of minutes, Buck finished chewing the bark and said, "Alright, try getting out now."

Humphrey pushed himself away from tree and fell on his back. He smiled, glad that he was free. Kate ran over to him and rubbed her head under his chin, glad he was okay. After she was done, the two walked to Buck and Humphrey said, "Thank you, Buck, thank you!"

"No, thank _you._ I got some more wood for my dam now."

"Oh, we never introduced you, This is Lilly and Humphrey." Kate said, gesturing to each.

"Nice to meet you all." Buck responded. "Where were you planning on going for your adventure?"

"We weren't really sure. We just got off the train and were going to walk around for a while." Humphrey explained. "But, we haven't gotten to the walking around yet, since I get stuck in there..." He gestured back to the tree.

Kate asked, "Where are we, anyways?"

"You're in the Helena National Forest in Montana."

"Montana, the train took us here? How could that be? It took us from Idaho to Jasper Park." Humphrey was confused. Then Buck explained. "Well, maybe the train goesfrom Canada to here and then over to Idaho."

"Oh... that makes more sense." Lilly said.

"Is there anything fun to do around here?" Humphrey asked.

Buck said, "Honestly, getting him outta the tree was the funnest thing i've done all week."

"That's disappointing..." Garth said.

Buck said, "Yea. Well, I should probably get back to the dam, my family should be back any minute."

Lilly asked, "Can we meet your family?"

Buck looked a bit nervous and said, "They probably wouldn't like to meet wolves. I'd have to talk with them, tell them about you all."

Kate replied, "Yea, you're probably right. Not alot of animals are too fond of meeting a wolf." She remembered back to when she and Humphrey had met Marcel and Paddy. They immediatlely started running away.

"If you find something fun, come by the river and let me know." Buck suggested.

"You got it. We'll come visit sometime." Kate told him.

Buck turned around and started walking back to the river. "He seems nice," Lilly said, "I hope we get to see him again, and meet his family."

"Yea, me too." Kate said, along with Humphrey and Garth. Humphrey added, "I can't thank him enough for getting me out of there."

The group shared a laugh and started to walk in a random direction to see where it takes them.


	5. Chapter 4: An Injured Black Wolf

**Chapter 4: An Injured Black Wolf**

The group of wolves: Kate, Humphrey, Lilly, and Garth were still walking. They hadn't seen or though of anything fun as long as they had been in Helena National Forest. Garth was smiling to himself. Kate noticed the smile and wondered what he was thinking about, her question was asked for her when Lilly asked, "There's nothing to do, what's with the smile?"

"Humphrey's head stuck in the tree. It was just a funny sight for me."

"Shut it, Gar-" Humphrey began, but was interrupted by a loud noise. He stopped in his tracks and looked back, wondering what the loud noise was.

_Bang!_

"Did you guys hear that?" He asked. Kate, Lilly, and Garth stopped walking and lifted their ears to listen. Kate didn't hear anything so she said, "Hear wha-" _**BANG!**_ She heard it that time, and immediately recognized it. The sound was unmistakable, "Hunters..."

Garth, Lilly, and Humphrey looked at her, hoping she didn't just say what they thought she said. "Please, don't tell me you didn't just say-"

"HUNTERS!" interrupted a deer, running towards the group. They yelled again, "Hunters! Run!" The group all glanced at each other and started running, in the direction they were already going. As they were running, Kate said, "Hunters, they always ruin everything!"

Garth jumped over a log and dodged a tree. He suddenly stopped, hearing a whimper of an animal shortly after another gunshot. Kate, Lilly, and Humphrey all stopped where they were and looked at him. "What are you doing, we have to move!" Kate said.

He stood his ground, looked back and said, "I'm sick of running from hunters... Somebody has to stand up to them!"

"I'm sick of it too, but what can we do about it?"

He ignored the question by turning around. Before he could begin running toward the hunter, Kate jumped infront of him, looked him in they eye and said, "You're not going back there."

Kate knew what Garth was thinking, "I want to help that poor animal too, but there's nothing we can do."

Garth looked at her and responded, "Maybe there is."

Confused, Humphrey asked, "You've got a plan, don't you?"

Garth smiled and nodded.

* * *

Garth hid in the bushes, waiting. Kate pretended she was sleeping, in the path of the hunter. Humphrey was walking as silent as he could, slowly approaching the man. Lilly was looking for the animal that was hit, careful not to make any noise. Humphrey finally got close up behind him. He followed close behind the hunter, as they approached Kate. The hunter bent his knees to take a look at her. Humphrey looked to Garth, who was giving him the signal, raising his ears twice. Humphrey knew that was his signal to let Kate know it was time to start. He pushed his paw down, snapping a small twig. The hunter started to turn around to see what made the noise. Kate opened one eye, to see if the hunter had taken the bait. Once she knew, she jumped up and knocked the gun out of the man's hands. Then Humphrey did his job, pushing the man down to the ground. Once the hunter was down, Garth jumped out of the bushes and got on top of the hunter. He growled at the human and told Humphrey to pick up the weapon and run to the rendezvous point. Garth held the human down so he couldn't get the weapon. Humphrey ran towards the weapon and picked it up with his mouth before chasing after Kate. Garth growled at the hunter once more. Even though the human couldn't understand, Garth said, "Hurting animals for your own satisfaction, it's just disgusting." He then got off him and ran over to where Lilly was.

"Any luck finding the animal?" He asked her.

"No." She responded.

Then they heard whimpering and a couple of twigs snapping. The two made their way to where the sound was coming from. There, they found a lone, black wolf, lying on the ground on its left side and whimpering. A twig snapped behind them, Garth turned around and saw the human looking at them with curiosity. He growled at the man, scaring him enough to run away. Garth turned back around and asked the black wolf, "Are you okay?"

"I don't know." The voice alone was enough for Garth and Lilly to figure out this wolf was female.

"Can you walk?" Lilly asked.

"I can try." The black wolf answered. She started to move, but whimpered a bit with pain. She slowly got herself up, but was too weak to stay up. Before the wolf could fall back down, Garth and Lilly put themselves under her, putting her on their backs. "We got ya," Garth said. Lilly added, "You're gonna be okay."

The black wolf wondered where they were going and why these strange wolves would help them, but figured it was better than being left to die. She drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Kate and Humphrey had gotten back to the area where they planned to meet up. Humphrey dropped the weapon out of his mouth. He dug into the dirt, making a hole. Once the hole was big enough, he dropped the weapon into it and filled up the hole with the dirt he just dug out. Then, he patted it down so it didn't look too noticable for any hunters to find. Kate was starting to get worried, "It shouldn't take this long for those two to get back."

"They're alright, Kate. Maybe they're still looking for the poor animal and just haven't found it yet." Humphrey assured her.

"I hope you're right." Kate was praying those two wolves hadn't been hurt.

Noticing she wasn't getting any calmer, Humphrey said, "I'll tell you what. If they don't get back in a few minutes, we'll go and look for them."

Kate smiled at him and responded, "Sounds good."

The two laid down on the ground to wait. A couple minutes passed and Kate was getting even more nervous. She stood up and said, "We have to go look for them."

Humphrey stood up, "Kate, they're okay."

"How do you know?"

"I don't, but he's an alpha, he can handle it. Besides, the human doesn't have his weapon, and we left with Garth growling in his face. I'm positive they're alright." Humphrey had a point there. With no weapon, there was no possible way for them to get hurt.

"We're here, guys." Garth stated, walking with Lilly, the black wolf on their backs. They approached Kate and Humphrey and slowly let the black wolf slide off their backs, onto the ground. The group gathered around to take a look.

"Is she alright?" Humphrey asked.

Kate answered, "She's still breathing. That's a good sign."

Garth smiled and looked at the sleeping wolf. He wondered what her name was, and why she was all alone. "We better let her rest." Garth suggested.

"Good idea," Kate agreed.

Humphrey, Kate, Lilly, and Garth laid down all next to each other and waited for the girl to wake.


	6. Chapter 5: An Old Friend

**Chapter 5: An Old Friend**

The four wolves were still waiting for the black wolf to wake up. Kate saw a small area of red on the girl's side. Blood. Kate walked over to an area of grass and picked the longest and widest one. She took it and wrapped it around the black wolf's body, covering up the blood. Confused, Humphrey asked, "Umm, what are you doing?"

She tied a knot on the blade of grass to keep it in place and answered, "It'll keep her blood inside her body, where it belongs."

"Good thinking," Garth said.

"What do you think her name is?" Lilly asked the others, after a few minutes of waiting.

Kate wondered the same thing and said, "We can ask her when she's awake."

Humphrey sighed. For fun-loving omega, waiting was not his thing. Kate rolled her eyes, knowing what he was thinking and said, "Humphrey, if you're bored then go get your head stuck in a tree again."

Garth smiled, he liked the idea, too bad it wasn't going to happen.

"That was _one_ time, Kate. _One _time, and it was an accide-" He stopped. The black wolf was awake. She blinked a few times and started lifting her head. The wolf was about to stand up, but from the pain in her side, she stayed down. Noticing the other wolves around her, she asked, "Where am I?"

"You're still in Helena National Forest." Kate answered.

"Wh- What happened? Where's the hunter?"

Garth smiled and said, "Don't worry about the hunter. We hid his weapon and scared him off. Are you alright?"

"Well, i've been better, for sure. I'll live."

Lilly got to ask her question, "What's your name?"

"Dawn."

"Nice name." Kate commented.

"Thanks, what are your names?" She looked around.

"I'm Lilly."

"Humphrey."

"Kate."

"Garth."

Dawn looked at the group, and didn't recognize them. "I've never seen you around here before."

Kate explained, "We're from Canada."

"Really... What part of Canada?"

"Jasper Park." Garth answered.

"Did I just hear you right?" Dawn tried to stand up again, but the pain was too much. She was able to sit up though. "Did you just say 'Jasper Park'?"

Kate started to get interested, wondering where this black wolf was going with the question.

Dawn realized that the others were confused, so she told them, "I use to live in Jasper. A human took me here when I was still young. I've been hoping for a way back. I never thought I'd get back, so I made a home here." Dawn explained.

"What happened to your parents?" asked Lilly.

"I don't know, I was away at Alpha school wh-"

"You were an alpha?" Kate interrupted.

Dawn nodded her head and asked why. Kate answered, "I...I remember when I was in alpha school..."

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

Winston walked to an area of tall grass and crouched low, instructing, "So you're prey won't run, you stay as close to the ground and be as quiet as possible. You slowly crawl towards them like this." He stayed close to the ground and slowly walked through the grass around the group, showing them exactly what to do. Then, he told the group to do exactly as he had done. Once they had all taken their turn, having to walk around the group in the grass as quietly as possible, they got back to their original places and waited. Then a little golden wolf close to the front of the group lifted her paw and asked, "What do we do if we accidentally make a sound like stepping on a twig? Will the caribbou run from a sound like that?"

"Good question, thanks for bringing that up." Winston explained, "The caribbou will run from any small sound not made by their group. So, if you make any sound at all, just stay hidden as well as you can. If they do run, attack the closest one, unless you are fast enough to catch the good ones." Eve walked to the group and told Winston, "It's getting dark, it's about time to end lessons for the day."

"Alright, thanks Eve. Okay, alphas, great job with today's lesson. Tomorrow, we'll work on identifying the best caribbou to attack."

The class broke into smaller groups, starting to talk with new friends they had made. A gold wolf sat still, looking at the other groups of friends, upset there was nobody to talk to. Then, a black wolf came up to her and said, "Hi, you look lonely over here."

"Kind of, yea."

"What's your name?"

"I'm Kate."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Dawn. Isn't the teacher your dad?"

"Yea, he is. Why?" Young Kate asked.

Young Dawn pointed out, "You look nothing like him."

"Yea, I get my looks from my mother. But my personality and attitude are from dad." Kate had made a new friend at alpha school.

* * *

"Th-That was you?" Dawn asked Kate.

"Yea." Kate answered, she had finally found her friend. "What happened though? You were doing just fine the last time I saw you."

"Well..." Dawn began.


	7. Chapter 6: A New Family

**Chapter 6:** **A New Family**

Alpha school was going to start any minute. I was running so I wouldn't be late. The class had been told that any alphas who were late, would... I won't get into that because I'm not sure what they had to do. I just heard that it was horrible. Anyways, I was running for class, it was starting any minute and I wasn't even close. I was getting worried. Jumping over a log, I almost fell into a deep ditch. I backed away and made a running start. Then, I jumped and grabbed a branch with my mouth. As I started the swing up, I let go and did a backflip before landing on all four paws and continuing my run for class. _"Don't be late, don't be late." _I thought. I ran up a rock and jumped into the air, jumping over a large boulder. Before I could land, I was grabbed around my stomach. I looked to see what caught me, and was terrified to see a human holding me. The human looked at me and said, "Here's a good one." He looked behind him at another human, this one holding a weapon. The second human walked over and responded, "Yea, this one is a beauty. She oughta get us some good money from the pet shelter."

I immediately struggled to get out of the humans grasp. I kicked and couldn't hit anything. I bit into the person's hand, but he felt no pain. My teeth were still too small and there were gloves on this human's hands. He kept me still and stuck something sharp into me and said, "That should get her to sleep." I tried to move, but my body was frozen. My eyes slowly closed and I drifted off into sleep.

The next day, I woke up to find myself in a dark box. I was in a cage, thinking about what happened. The cage was lifted by the human and set onto the floor. The cage door slowly opened and a female human, wearing gloves. She reached into the cage and grabbed me, holding me close to her. She said, "I won't have any struggle selling this adorable little wolf." She then opened another cage, next to other cages that had other animals. She set me down and closed the cage. My fear was growing even more, what were they going to do with me? The two male humans that had taken me left and the girl said to me, "It's alright, honey. I'm going to find you a good family that will take care of you."

Oh man, where was I? What was happening? Who were these people? Scared out of my mind, I decided to just go to sleep. When I woke up again, the girl was opening the cage and saying, "You need a bath, little missy."

Taking the chance, I jumped at the girl, knocking her back. I landed ontop of her and ran towards the door, running outside. I was free again. I ran into the forest across the road and disappeared into the trees and bushes. After a couple minutes of running, I felt safe and stopped for a rest. I grabbed some leaves and made a pile, forming a soft area to rest. I layed down, tears flowing from my eyes out of fear and sadness. When I was almost asleep, I heard footsteps. I yelled, "Who's there?" I was getting ready to run, in case it was humans. I heard a voice answer back, "Hello?"

I started walking towards the voice and footsteps, "Who are you?"

"Where are you?" I ran towards the voice, finding a little grey wolf. I walked up behind him and said, "Hello?"

He turned around and looked at me. He noticed the tears in my eyes and asked, "Are you okay? You look like you've been crying."

I wiped the tears away from my eyes and said, "I was crying. Humans took me and brought me to some pet store. I was able to get away and ran here." Then I asked, "Where am I anyways?"

"This is Helena National Forest, Montana."

My jaw dropped out of surprise. My thoughts immediately went to my family, did they even know I was gone? How did I get all the way here? I said, "Montana! Oh no... no no no..."

"What's wrong?" The grey wolf asked.

I answered, "I'm from Jasper Park, Canada. I shouldn't be here."

"Where's your family?"

"Still in Jasper Park, probably. I wonder if they even know i'm gone."

"Well, you can come to my pack, maybe somebody can help you."

I wiped away another tear that was starting to drip from my eye and smiled. I said, "Thanks."

"No problem, just follow me." He started walking, and I followed.

"I forgot to ask, what's your name?" I asked.

He responded, "Seth. What's yours?"

I answered, "I'm Dawn. Thanks for helping me." I couldn't thank him enough.

He looked back at me and smiled, "My pleasure, anything for a beautiful girl like you."

I smiled at the compliment. We walked out into a wide, open area. The place was filled with wolves, this place was beautiful. Seth and I stopped at a cliff overlooking the entire area. I stared in amazement as Seth said, "Beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes." I wanted to sit here all day, enjoying the sight. But Seth was already walking down a pathway, towards the bottom of the cliff. I followed him down to the bottom and followed him to a cave. He looked inside and said, "Mom? Dad? Are you here?"

A voice called in from inside, it must have been his mother, "Yea, we're here." Seth went inside but I stayed outside. Another minute passed and he came back out with two older wolves, most likely his parents. He said, "Here she is." He must have explained everything already, for his mother said, "Are you alright?"

I nodded yes and asked if they could help me get home. The father said, "What's the hurry? You should get some rest, stay the night."

"I...I really shouldn't, my parents are probably worried sick about me." I tried protesting. But it didn't work.

"Just one night, we're not taking 'no' for an answer."

"But...but..." I sighed and gave up, "Alright, i'll stay."

Seth started moving his tail back and forth, he was glad I was staying. They took me into the cave and showed me the seperate rooms throughout the place, and even gave me my own room. I stayed in there the rest of the day, thinking about my family. I was starting to cry again just before Seth came in. I quickly dried my eyes, not wanting him to know I was crying. He brought me some meat and set it down infront of me and said, "I hope you like caribbou."

I smiled, I loved caribbou. "Thanks." I took a small bite and swallowed. "It's amazing!" I took another bite. Seth tried to make conversation with me, "I hope you're parents are alright."

I swallowed the bite I had taken and said, "I hope so too. I already miss them."

"It's alright, atleast you're away from those humans now. How did you get away?"

I proceeded to tell him about what had happened. When I was done, he said, "Wow, you've been through a lot."

I started thinking, this place was amazing. Caribbou tastes great, his family is nice, and the location is beautiful. I was starting to consider staying.

His parents mother walked in the room and said, "It's about time to get to sleep, you two."

"Okay, mom." Seth got up and was walking out of the room. Before he left, I said, "Seth? I've been thinking... I... I want to stay here, with you and your family." Seth started wagging his tail and smiled.

His mother said, "We'd love to have you with us."

Seth said, "So, she can stay?"

She answered, "Of course." and looked to me, "Welcome to the family."


	8. Chapter 7: Meeting The Family

**Leave Reviews! **

**Chapter 7: Meeting The Family**

"So... You were on your way to alpha school, got taken by a hunter, escaped a pet store, and found by a grey wolf named Seth?" Kate asked. She wanted to be sure she heard it all right.

"Yea." She said, thinking, _why didn't I tell it like that?_

Humphrey, Garth, and Lilly were lying down by a tree. They decided to let the two talk with each other. Dawn said something to Kate and she said something back before walking over to the others. Kate asked, "You guys want to go meet her family?"

Humphrey raised his head and asked, "I thought her parents were in Jasper."

"You weren't listening to her story were you?" Garth asked, looking at him over Lilly's head.

"...Not really, no."

Lilly looked at him, "She was found by a boy named Seth, taken to his family, and now she lives with them. That sum it all up for you?"

"Yep, got it."

Kate asked again, "So, you want to go meet her, I guess I should say 'adopted', family?"

"Sure." "Yea." "As long as Humphrey doesn't get suck in another tree, I'll go anywhere."

"Shut it, Garth. Just... shut it."

Dawn turned and started walking, she stopped and looked back to ask, "You guys coming?" The group looked at her struggling to walk. She grunted in pain. Garth and Kate ran to her, asking if she was okay.

"Yea, it doesn't hurt so much as it did a while ago. No pain, no gain right?"

"I guess you're right." Garth said. Kate looked back at Humphrey and Lilly and said, "You two coming?" They both got up and ran to the others to follow them. Kate walked next to Dawn, telling her about what happened with her and Humphrey after they were taken by hunters. The group finally arrived at the cliff that Dawn was first at when she was younger.

"Whoa." Garth, Humphrey, Lilly, and Kate all said in unison. Dawn started walking down the pathway to the bottom of the cliff. She looked back up and yelled, "You coming?"

They looked down at her, surprised she was already down. Humphrey and Lilly started their way down the path. Kate whispered to Garth, "You want to show Dawn what we learned in alpha school?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing." They both backed up a bit and jumped off the cliff. They grabbed onto a branch of a tree on the ground and swung off it to do a flip before landing in front of the black wolf. Kate landed first, Garth landing right after next to Kate. Dawn stood there, with her jaw dropped. She said, "Whoa. How did you..."

"You missed some useful things in alpha school." Kate interrupted.

Humphrey and Lilly finished coming down the path and both said, "Show off."

Dawn was still surprised, and upset she missed that lesson. "You've got to teach me how to do that."

"Yea, I want to know too." Humphrey said.

"Me three." Lilly added.

Kate replied, "Maybe some other time."

A grey wolf approached the group, "Whoa... That was awesome, how did you... Whoa, w-what happened, Dawn?"

Dawn looked at where the grey wolf was gesturing, the grass bandage. There was a red spot starting to form on it, blood. "Hit by a hunter. I'm fine though, these wolves saved me." She gestured to each wolf as she introduced them, "This is Kate, Lilly, Humphrey, and Garth."

"Nice to meet you guys, I'm Seth."

"Oh, this is the guy that found you after you escaped the pet store?" Kate asked.

Seth said, "Yep, and now, she's technically my sister." He started rubbing her head to mess up her fur. When he finally stopped, she fixed her fur back to the way it was. She smiled when Kate said, "That must get annoying."

"Eh, you get used to it."

Seth asked, "So, how did you four save her from a hunter?"

They explained what happened and Seth just said, "Wow, you really thought that through didn't you?"

Garth smiled, "All my idea."

An awkward silence. Then Seth suggested, "We should get you back home, Dawn."

"Good idea." She and Seth led the others back to their cave and walked inside. The mother saw the red spot of blood on the bandage wrapped around her adopted daughter and quickly got up, asking, "What happened?"

Seth said, "She was hit by a hunter. Lucky for her, these four wolves saved her."

"What wolves?" The mother looked around.

The group finally caught up with them and walked inside. Dawn said, "These wolves."

The mother walked over to them and said, "Thanks for helping her."

"You don't have to thank us, really." Humphrey said.

"What are your names?"

"Garth."

"Kate."

"Lilly."

"Humphrey."

"H-Humphrey? Did you just say Humphrey?" She stuttered.

"Yea, why?" Humphrey asked, really confused.

The mother called to the back of the cave to her husband, "Jack, come here!"

Jack walked into the room, "What is it, Rose?"

"It's Humphrey."

Humphrey was getting confused, what was going on? He said, "Uh... yea. What's going on, here? Do I know you?"

Jack walked up to him and sniffed him, "Humphrey, it is you! Rose, he still has the same smell as when we last saw him."

Kate asked, "Humphrey, do you know them?"

"Not that I know of."

"They seem to know you." Lilly said.

Rose knew they were all confused, including Seth and Dawn. Humphrey asked, "Okay, what is going on? Seriously, i'm so confused!"

"We're your parents, Humphrey." Rose and Jack said together.


	9. Chapter 8: Red and White

**Chapter 8: **Red and White

"We're your parents, Humphrey." Rose and Jack stood together, smiling at Humphrey. Everyone's jaws dropped from surprise. There was a moment of silence.

"Are you serious?" Humphrey asked.

"Why would we lie about something like that?"

"I don't think you're lying. It's just..." tears started to come out of Humphrey's eyes. Tears of joy. He took a step forward, "I haven't seen you since I was a pup."

"It's about time I met your parents..." Kate smiled. Humphrey lowered his head. He knew he was going to get embarrassed any minute now.

"And, you are?" Rose asked, looking at her.

Kate answered, "I'm Humphrey's girlfriend." Humphrey thought, _Oh dear lord, here it comes..._

"Alright, Humphrey!" His father chuckled, proud of his son. Kate smiled at Jack's comment.

"Thanks dad." Humphrey said with a smile, raising his head a little.

"Wait... What about the pack law; Alphas and Omegas can't be together."

Kate and Humphrey looked at each other and smiled. Humphrey said, "They can now."

"How did that happen?" Rose asked. Lilly and Garth took a spot to lie down, knowing this was going to take a while to explain. They lay down close to each other, the den was a little cold.

Kate began, "Well... it started when we were both shot by tranquilizer darts..."

Lilly and Garth slowly drifted off to sleep as the story continued.

* * *

Garth woke up, he had fallen asleep while Kate and Humphrey explained everything to Humphrey's parents. But now, there was nobody around. Where were they? Garth looked around the den, going into the back rooms and finding nobody, except Lilly. She had fallen asleep too and was still sleeping. Garth was a little worried now. What happened, where did everybody go? He looked at Lilly when he heard movement from her.

She mumbled in her sleep, "Swimming...turtle..."

Garth smiled and thought, _That's was a new one. I sure hope I get to see it._ He thought about how adorable Lilly was when she acted like a turtle. His thoughts trailed off to when she first showed him her turtle impressions.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh, I get it. You're a funny Omega." Garth said. Lilly nodded her head, "Mhmm."

"Okay then. Make me laugh."

Lilly walked a short distance away. As she jumped onto her back, she asked, "What am I?" She started moving her legs back and forth.

"Uhhh, you got me."

Lilly looked at him and said, "It's a turtle that fell and can't get up."

"That's pretty good."

Lilly got back up. "Okay... what's this?" She fell onto her stomach, legs spread in all directions, tail lying on the ground, and her tounge sticking out.

"Hmm." Garth was thinking.

"It's turtle roadkill."

Garth chukled a second and asked, "What else can you do?"

"I just do turtles."

"Okay, it's my turn..."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

Garth chuckled at the memory. He walked back to Lilly and pushed her hair away from her left eye. He thought, _You really need something to keep this hair back..._ His mind went to Kate. She had a purple flower in her hair, behind her ear. This have him an idead. He whispered to Lilly, "I'll be back soon. Stay here."

Lilly mumbled in her sleep, "Okay..."

Garth quietly walked out of the cave. He walked up the hill to his right, where he and the group came from. He looked at the two trees to the left, and then chuckled at the path leading to the top of the cliff. Take the path, or use his Alpha skills to get up faster. He enjoyed the warmth of the sun shining on him after being in the cold den, so he took his time and walked up the path and into the forest. Walking a little further into the forest, he started to see little areas of flowers he hadn't noticed before. None of these were beatiful enough to match up with Lilly. He didn't want to give her a white one, that would blend in with her white fur. He kept moving. Red flowers, roses. They were beautiful he had to admit, but the thorns would definitely not be good.

He walked a little further and found a red spot in the dirt, this area of red was dug into the ground a little, like something had been lying there. Next to this area were some paw prints making a trail to the red. He recognized it as blood. This was where he and Lilly had found Dawn, bleeding after the shot from the hunter. The red wolf kept walking, smiling. He was proud of himself. If he had never made the plan to stop the hunter, they wouldn't have saved Dawn which means Kate wouldn't have found her friend and Humphrey wouldn't have found his parents. His pride made him lose track of how long he was walking. He stopped and looked around to find a small area of flowers. Blue, red, pink, white, yellow, even purple flowers... All together in a mixed assortment of colors. He could choose any color he liked. He started talking to himself, "What would Lilly like... Blue? No... Maybe red, or pink?" He moved a little further down and saw a flower with the combination of red and white. He smiled, it was perfect.

The red wolf took the flower in his mouth and snapped the stem so no dirt would stay on it. With the flower in his mouth, he began his walk back to the den to give it to Lilly. He made his was back to the area of blood and kept walking. He made it back to the cliff and sat at the edge to look at the view. He spotted a group of wolf pups playing by a river. He watched long enough to see a small grey and white wolf push one of its friends, a tan wolf, into the river. He smiled at the sight, and turned to walk down the path. After making his way down the path and down a hill, he finally reached the den. He walked in to see Lilly walking around, looking for anyone, hoping she wasn't forgotten. Garth said, "Hey, Lilly. Miss me?" He sort of mumbled, not wanting to drop the flower. He could still be understood by Lilly though. She turned and looked at him, her head fur hanging down infront of her left eye again. She blew it up onto her head and asked, "Where have you been?"

"I told you I was going to be back soon."

"I don't remember that."

"You were stil asleep, but you answered back like you heard me."

Lilly's head fur fell infront of her left eye again so she blew it back up. It was then that Lilly finally noticed the flower in Garth's mouth. She asked, "What's with the flower?"

Garth mumbled through the flower again, "I got it for you. Your fur keeps getting in your eyes and it seemed to bother you alot. I thought that if you put this flower there, it would keep your fur back."

Lilly's fur fell infront of her eye, but didn't bother to fix it. She moved closer to Garth and took a look at the flower. She smiled, "Red and white... Like us."

She moved her head down and let Garth pus her fur back and put the flower there. It kept her fur from falling down again. He smiled back, "Just like us, that's the reason I picked it over any others I saw."

"It's beautiful... Thank you, Garth." Lilly said, looking in Garth's eyes.

Garth looked back in her eyes and responded, "You're welcome."

He could have stood their for an eternity, looking in her eyes, but he heard footsteps. He looked to the cave entrance. Kate, Humphrey, and his parents were back. But one question remained in Garth's mind. Where were these four wolves at this whole time?


	10. Chapter 9: Pinned Ya

**Chapter 9: Pinned Ya**

When Kate and Humphrey finished telling the story about why Alphas and Omega could be together now, Rose said, "Wow, you've been through a lot."

"Yea, but it was really fun!" Humphrey said.

Kate asked him, "Really? You thought a human aiming a gun at you was fun?"

"Okay... Besides that, it was great." Humphrey answered. He looked back at Garth, expecting some stupid comment from him, but he had fallen asleep with Lilly. Kate looked back too see what Humphrey was looking at. She looked at her sister, and smiled at the two sleeping wolves. She was glad her younger sister had found love. Whenever Lilly was happy, Kate was happy. She looked back to Humphrey's parents and asked, "Do you think you could show us around the pack territory? It'll give these two some time to sleep." She gestured to Garth and Lilly.

Rose looked behind her son and Kate. She and Jack had both forgotten those wolves were even here. After a smile at the two, Rose turned her attention back to Kate, "Sure. They look like they could use some sleep."

The parents led the four out of the den to explore the territory. Dawn smiled about how Humphrey acted, he was just like Seth. Once the group had gotten to the main area, they started to see other families walking around. Rose noticed some cute pups tackling each other. This brought a question for her son and Kate, "Have you talked about kids yet?"

"What about them?" Kate asked.

Humphrey thought, _Mom... I know what you're thinking, don't say it..._

"Do you want to have any together?"

"Mom..." Humphrey whined in embarrassment.

Jack said, "Rose... Are you _trying_ to embarrass our son?"

"It was just a question..."

Kate smiled, she didn't mind the question at all. She actually had thought about it, but she didn't feel like talking to Humphrey about kids just yet. Seth had been thinking, and finally realised, "So... if Humphrey is your son, that means i'm his brother right?"

Dawn, being a fast healer, was now back to normal and had taken the bandage off of her. After all, she had been healing while Kate and Humphrey explained everything about the pack law between Alphas and Omegas. She hit Seth in the back of the head, "How could you not figure that out already?"

Seth was rubbing his head, she hit him a little too hard. _You want to hit me, i'm gonna hit you back..._ Seth thought. Dawn somehow knew what he was thinking and was fast enough to dodge Seth's hit. Rose, Jack, Humphrey, and Kate stopped to see what would happen next. Kate was wondering if Dawn still had some of her Alpha skills, she was about to find out. Seth took another shot to hit his adopted sister. She dodged and jumped at him, pinning him to his back on the ground. She wagged her tail, smiled and said, "Pinned ya." She got off him and started walking away.

Seth couldn't let her win this... He got up and said, "Two outta three..." he jumped at her, causing them both to go rolling down a hill. At the bottom, Dawn ended up on top of him. She smirked, "Pinned ya again, that's two."

"No fair, I would've had you if this hill didn't make us roll down..."

"You want to make it three outta five?" Dawn got off him and stepped back.

Seth smiled, and stood up. "Three outta five... We'll settle this another time..."

Dawn, "Anytime you want...Surprise me" She smiled and started back up the hill, followed by Seth. Seth was waiting for just the right moment to strike, Dawn didn't even bother to keep an eye on him. They made it to the top, to find the others smiling at them. Dawn approached Kate and rolled her eyes, "He never wins... Never will."

Seth interjected, "I heard that..."

Dawn looked back at him, "You were supposed to."

"Garth is awake." Humphrey said. He was looking up toward the cliff and saw Garth walking down the path, with something in his mouth.

"What's he carrying?" Kate asked.

"I can't tell, he's too far for me to see. It looks white though..." Dawn said.

"I think I see a bit of red also..." Seth said.

"What do you think it is?" Kate asked, turning back to the group.

Rose answered. "Only one way to find out." She started back to the den. Dawn, Seth, and Jack followed. Kate and Humphrey not far behind. Humphrey apoligized, "Sorry about my parent, I didn't know they would be this embarrassing."

"It's okay. I like them."

That caught him by surprise, "You do?"

"Yea."

"You wanna trade parents?"

Kate laughed, "I don't think you'd want my mom... You told me before, she scares you."

"Oh yea, that's true... Do your parents ever embarrass you?"

"They're parents, it's their job."

Humphrey laughed. That was true. Even his friends, Salty, Shakey, and Mooch had parents that embarrassed them. He said, "Well, atleast I know what to do when I have kids." He closed his eyes, realizing what he had just said. He thought, _Why did I just say that!_

"You want kids?"

Humphrey looked around for anything that he could use to change the subject. He must've taken too long to say something, because Kate continued, "Humphrey?"

He looked at her, "Can we talk about this later?"

Kate changed the subject, "So... How do you feel about Seth being your brother?"

"He's okay."

"He's a fun-loving grey wolf, he's just like you."

"Really?" Humphrey looked at her.

"Yep."

Humphrey decided to do what he had just seen, he tackled Kate and held her to the ground. Kate kept asking, "What are you doing!"

Humphrey put his face close to hers with a smile on his face and said, "Pinned ya."

Kate smiled as she and Humphrey got back up, "Cheater, I wasn't-" She stopped and immediately tackled him, "Pinned ya."

"Two outta three..." Humphrey said. Kate got off him and let him up. She said, "Watch your back..." The two wolves ran to catch up with the others. Jack, Rose, Kate, and Humphrey walked into the den and heard Garth say, "You're welcome." They wondered what he was talking about. Then Garth turned and saw the others looking at him. Then he heard Dawn's voice yelling from outside, "Pinned ya!"

"Dang it!" Seth yelled.

**I like getting reviews, so you should leave some! **


	11. Chapter 10: Under the Moon and Stars

**Chapter 10:** Under the Moon and Stars

"Pinned ya!"

"Dang it!" Seth yelled from outside. Dawn was ontop of him, holding him down after he tried a surprise attack on her.

"That's three outta five." Dawn said, getting off of him.

Inside the den, Garth had just turned around to face the group. Kate and Humphrey were wondering why he had said you're welcome to Lilly. Garth, knowing what they were thinking, moved out of the way to let them see Lilly. She was sitting there, her tail wrapping around the front of her around her legs. The red and white flower sitting behind her left ear, keeping the fur back. Kate's eyes immediately went to the flower in her sister's hair, and wondered why it was there. It took her a minute, but then she noticed, Lilly's hair wasn't falling infront of her eye. Kate smiled, walking to Garth. She whispered to him, "Flower is keeping her fur back, isn't it?"

"Yep."

"Why'd you choose red and white?"

Garth just looked at her, thinking, _You're really asking that?_

She got the idea. "Oh, nice thinking."

"Thanks."

Dawn and Seth came into the den. She was laughing at him for not pinning her even once. He said, "You could've atleast _let_ me pin you _once_."

"But then you wouldn't be as humiliated."

"That's the point."

Kate, Lilly, Garth, and Humphrey all yawned at the same time. Dawn said, "Whoa. I've never seen four wolves yawn at once."

"What do you expect? We're tired." Humphrey said. He felt like he could talk to Dawn like she was his sister. She technically was.

Rose looked out of the cave, and said, "It _is_ almost time to get to sleep. The sun is setting."

"Do you think we could stay here for the night?" Humphrey asked.

Jack said, "You're our son, Humphrey. You can all stay as long as you want."

He smiled, "Thanks."

His parents walked to the back of the den and lied down to get to sleep. Dawn and Seth went to their back rooms and fell asleep, leaving the living room for Humphrey and his friends.

* * *

Humphrey woke up in the middle of the night, feeling a little cold. He looked to his right side to look at Kate, but she wasn't there. He looked to his left. Garth and Lilly were still here, sleeping. Humphrey got up and went to the back of the den, his parents were here. So were Dawn and his brother, Seth. He said to himself, "Where is she?"

* * *

Kate was sitting on the cliff. She had been sitting there for about an hour now, looking up at the moon and the stars surrounding it. Just thinking. About life. About Humphrey. This spot just made her feel... comfortable. Lying under the stars and the moon, thinking about the future. She then thought back to everything that had happened in this last day. Humphrey got his head stuck in a tree. They all stood up to a hunter. Garth and Lilly saved a black wolf that turned out to be her friend from Alpha school. And Humphrey found his parents, along with a brother he didn't know he had. This was one busy day for them. Kate just wanted to lay there, and fall asleep.

_Snap_

Kate lifted her head and looked behind her to see what made the snapping noise. It sounded like somebody stepping on a twig. She called out, "Who's there?"

"Kate? Is that you?"

"Oh, Humphrey. I'm over here."

She put her head back down and Humphrey approached her. He asked, "What are you doing up here?"

"Just... thinking."

Humphrey laid down next to her, and asked, "Really? What are you thinking about?"

She looked at him, not sure if she should bring this up right now. He continued looking at her, waiting for an answer. She took a breath and took a chance, "Pups."

**Leave reviews! **


	12. Chapter 11: Planning Ahead

**Chapter 11: **Planning Ahead

Humphrey laid down next to Kate and asked, "What are you thinking about?"

She looked at him, not sure if she should bring this up right now. He continued looking at her, waiting for an answer. She took a breath and took a chance, "Pups."

Humphrey opened his mouth to say something. He didn't, just waited for Kate to continue. When she just looked at him, he decided to speak up. "What about pups?"

"How adorable they are. What they act like. How good of a father you'd be if we had some."

"Oh... So, you want pups?"

"Well, in the future, i'd like some."

"Yea, in the future." Humphrey said. One kid, he could handle. Kate knew that from how he acted with the bear cub, he was so playful with that little guy. They almost ended up dead right after, of course, but still. It was a good memory.

"It's just... I don't think i'm ready for it just yet."

"Yea, I don't think i'm ready yet either."

Moment of silence. Kate looked up at the stars. A few minutes pass and she had found her favorite constellation that she made up. It looked like a wolf with the body of an omega chasing a caribbou. She called it, The Hunting Omega. She imagined Humphrey chasing a caribbou anytime the constellation came into her sight. This brought up a certain point that she had to tell Humphrey, "I would need to teach you my Alpha techniques if we were having kids anyways."

He looked at her, confused. "Why?"

"Well, I wouldn't be able to catch caribbou when i'm pregnant, so you would have to go out in my place."

"Ohhh, right. Maybe we should start lessons as soon as possible then. That way, I'll be sure I can do everything by the time we're ready."

"Smart thinking. Are you sure you're not an Alpha?"

"I'm not. But i'll have the skills of one soon, I hope."

Kate asked, "We can start your training first thing in the morning."

"Alright. We should probably get back to my parents place." Humphrey said. He felt uncomfortable calling them his parents, since he only found out just yesterday. Kate could tell he wasn't comfortable with that, which made her smile. Humphrey made his way down the path and he looked back up at Kate who hadn' tmoved yet. Then she got up, backed away and jumped at the tree and grabbed on the branch and flung herself off and grabbed the second, lower tree before landing on her feet next to Humphrey. He smiled, "You're going to teach me that, right?"

"Of course I am. You're going to learn everything I learned. You're going to be an Omega with the skills of an Alpha."

"Sweet!"

Kate rolled her eyes with a smile and started walking back to the cave, followed by Humphrey. She peeked into the cave and sure enough, nobody was awake. The tan colored wolf walked into the cave and lied a short distance from her sister, who still had the red and white flower in her fur. Looking over Lilly, Kate saw Garth, lying on his side, facing away from her. Humphrey walked over to Kate after checking on his parents and lied down next to her. They smiled at each other before putting their hands down on their paws and slowly drifting off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 12: It Ends Here

**Chapter 12: **It Ends Here

Humphrey stood on a boulder, a familiar boulder that he liked to be on back home. Back home? How was he back here if he was in Montana just last night? Lightning flashed, causing light to show him that somebody was lying on the ground. Not just one, but many... He hopped off the boulder and walked forward to the closest wolf. He couldn't believe what his eyes were showing him. His friend, Salty, was dead. Humphrey turned his head and closed his eyes, not wanting to see a dead friend. He opened his eyes, but walked away from Salty towards another wolf. Again he saw another friend, Shakey, dead... Next to him was Mooch. Humphrey's friends, they were like brothers to him. They had done everything together. Humphrey wanted to stay with them, and grieve over the loss of his friends. But, there were more wolves around, he had to keep looking to see who else was gone. More lightning flashed, followed by loud thunder.

"This can't be happening..." Humhprey said to himself.

He turned to his left and walked a short distance. Lying a few feet from him were his parents, Rose and Jack. What were they doing in Jasper Park? He didn't know, and didn't care. His parents were dead. With each body he found, this was just getting worse, but he had to continue. He had to find Kate. Not sure if she was alive or not, he had to find her. He turned away from his parents, walking into a new direction. Rain started to pour down from the dark, gray clouds above him. He looked up in time to see a lightning flash followed by the loud roar of thunder. The light from the lightning allowed him to see a wolf he was walking past. Who was it this time? He wasn't sure he wanted to know, but he just couldn't stop himself. He had to see who else was gone. Humphrey walked to the body. A hole in the side, blood dripping from the body.

Again, he got the feeling to grieve over the loss. Even though he didn't exactly _like_ Garth all that much, he couldn't stand to see the guy dead. Humphrey saw a trail of blood leading away from Garth. Wondering who's it was, he followed. Rain pouring on his head, another lightning flash. Humphrey again looked to the sky, there was no sign of the moon or any stars. The dark clouds were hiding them. Humphrey looked back down to the ground, and followed the trail of red blood. What he saw wasn't surprising, but still hurt him.

"Lilly..."

From the look of the blood trail, he figured she was with Garth but left to try and find help. Who was she trying to get to though? He nudged Lilly's body, hoping it would react in some way. If there wasn't already a tear on Humphrey's face, there was now. Then he heard something. Time for grieving would haveto wait. He lifted his ears to listen better. Another noise met him. He couldn't tell where it was coming from or what the noise even was. Humphrey sat down, faced up to the sky, took a deep breath, and let out a loud, low pitched howl. Using all his breath in the one howl, he waited a while before he heard something. He lifted his ears up, recognizing the sound as a howl, but it was weak. Still, somebody was alive. That was all Humphrey needed to know to get him to run in the direction the howl came from. The direction that Lilly looked to be going before she was gone. Whoever made the howl he heard was the same wolf Lilly was going for.

Humphrey kept talking to himself, "It's gotta be Kate. Please, please, be Kate." He wished he was an Alpha, then he probably could've run a bit faster. As he continued running, he started hearing coughing. He ran past a gap between two boulders. He kept running, but started to see blood. There was a small puddle, that connected to a trail. He followed the trail, back to the two boulders he had just ran passed. He looked down at the trail and saw it went between the gap. It wasn't a big space, but it was big enough to just walk into. He called out, "Kate are you here?"

He heard Kate's voice, "Humphrey...?" Her voice was weak, she was hurt, but still alive. Humphrey walked in further until he saw Kate. She was lying on her right side, a tear running down her right eye.

"What happened here? Why is everybody dead?"

Kate coughed and stammered, "Humans... We didn't have time to prepare to fight back..."

"How did you get away?"

"It wasn't easy..." Kate looked at herself, there was a few small holes spread around her side.

"You were hit?"

"I was lucky enough to get in here and hide. I don't think I'll make it though."

"Don't say that... Please, don't... You're going to be fine..." He tried to convince her she was going to be fine, but honestly, he knew that wasn't true. Humphrey just didn't want to believe this was happening. He continued, "I'm so sorry I let this happen..."

"No, you didn't let this happen. You didn't know." Kate coughed again, feeling weaker with each breath.

Humphrey jogged out and returned a moment later with some big blades of grass. Kate knew what he was doing, "It won't help, i've lost too much blood already."

"Well, we have to try. I'm not just going to sit back and watch you die." Humphrey tied the blades of grass around her, covering the holes he figured were from humans weapons. Kate smiled at him, "Thanks for trying, but it's too late..."

"Please, stop talking like that."

"This is the way it was meant to be, Humphrey. It ends here, and now."

"No. This is _not_ how it was supposed to end. You're going to survive. We're staying together, forever."

Kate felt herself getting weaker and weaker with each passing second, "I wish it would go that way, really. But..." She grunted, "I know when it's over."

Humphrey started shedding tears. Kate's eyes started closing. "Humphrey... I love... you..."

By the time she managed to finish her statement, her eyes were completely closed.

"Kate... Kate, please, don't leave me."

No response, she was gone. Completely gone. Humphrey was broken... His only love of his whole life was now, gone. Tears ran from his eyes. Taking a deep breath, Humphrey raised his head to the sky and let out a long, low pitched howl.

One minute, Humphrey was howling from the loss of Kate. The next, he jumps up from the floor of the cave. His heart beating faster than ever. The sun was shining, morning had arrived. He looked around, Garth and Lilly were lying on the ground next to each other. He looked at Kate who was looking back at him. She asked, "Are you alright? You're crying..."

Humphrey wiped away the tears. He looked at Kate and said, "Just a nightmare... just a nightmare..."

**_Leave Reviews If You Like The Story So Far!_**


	14. Chapter 13: A Call For Help

**Chapter 13: **A Call For Help

The sun was shining into the cave, morning had arrived. Garth and Lilly were still sleeping and Kate just woke up. She got up and stretched as she looked at the others. Everyone was alright. No surprise, wolf pack territories are usually well hidden from hunters. The real danger was outside the area where the Alphas had to go each day for caribbou hunting. Kate then went and checked on Humphrey's parents, brother, and sister. She returned in the living area to see Humphrey, moving in his sleep. She smiled, wondering what he was dreaming about.

"Kate... Please, don't say that..." he mumbled.

Kate's smile vanished. What was he talking about? She walked closer to him and saw small drops sliding down from his eye, a tear. He said something else, "Please, d-don't leave me!"

He suddenly jumped up from his sleep, breathing quicker than he usually does. He looked over at Lilly and Garth sleeping in the corner and then to Kate. She asked, "Are you alright? You're crying..."

Humphrey wiped away the tears. He looked at Kate and said, "Just a nightmare... just a nightmare..."

"You said, 'Please, don't say that...' What did you mean?"

"Just... Nothing. It was... just a nightmare. Forget it." Humphrey turned to walk out of the den.

"No. I want to know. What happened?"

"Kate, please. Just forget it."

"No, Humphrey. Tell me, what is it?"

Humphrey sighed. He walked back to Kate and sat down as she listened. He explained everything that happened during his nightmare. The storm. Him standing on the boulder. Finding his dead friends. Finding Garth. Following the trail of blood to Lilly. Then finally ending with his conversation with the dying Kate. A tear almost fell from Kate's eye as she listened to the story. Keeping the little drop from escaping her eye, she stammered, "Well... That's... a bad nightmare."

"Yea, I know. You don't think it means anything do you?"

"What do you mean?" Kate asked, confused about the question.

"Well, I've heard stories about others having dreams or nightmares that came true. Like they were seeing into the future."

"And?"

"Well, I feel like this nightmare was trying to warn me. Maybe those humans are going to actually attack the pack and this nightmare was warning me that we need to prepare, you know?"

Kate thought it over for a moment. She almost believed he could be right. But, how could they know if this was true? She then remembered about what she was told as a young pup. Kate reassured him, "Humphrey... It was just a nightmare. It can't mean anything. Don't think for one minute that something could happen to the pack. Besides, there are a lot of Alphas that went through training. We don't just hunt, you know. We also learn the techniques needed to protect the pack against humans if they ever attack."

"I kn-"

"That reminds me, I'm supposed to teach you some Alpha techniques."

Humphrey sat straight up, wagging his tail with a smile on his face. Any thoughts about the nightmare were completely out of his head right now. He was excited about the lessons. Even if it hurt trying to learn, it would be worth it. He asked, "What's first?"

Kate smiled, she knew his thoughts had already moved on from the nightmare.

* * *

Humphrey and Kate left the others to stay in the den while they climbed up the cliff that brought them to this pack's territory. The two walked around a few minutes, finally finding a big wide open area, with a couple boulders and trees scattered around. Humphrey was sitting on the grass, Kate on the boulder. She said, "The first thing you need to learn is perfect balance. You will need balance with most of the techniques i'm going to teach you."

Kate proceeded to do a back flip, landing straight up on just her frontal paws. She then lifted her left paw up to her, so she was balancing on her right paw alone. She looked at Humphrey. He was staring at her in awe, never having seen her do this before. He asked, "How are you doing that?"

Kate smiled. She bent her leg, lowering herself down and proceeded to push herself off the ground. She balanced herself in the air and landed on all four paws. Then answered, "Perfect balance."

Humphrey brought up his paws and looked at them. Then, he put them on the ground and lifted his back off the ground. He managed to make himself point straight up in the air, but it didn't last long. No balance, he fell forward, landing on his back. He got up, and asked Kate, "How was that?"

She almost giggled, but managed to stop herself. She answered, "That was... good. For your first try, I mean. Just keep practicing."

Humphrey tried again. This time, when he was pointed straight up, Kate got herself off her front paws and held him in place, telling him, "Remember how this feels, okay?"

"Alright, i'll try." He closed his eyes, getting used to the feeling of where all his blood was sitting inside him. The weight being pushed onto his paws. Kate slowly moved her paws away. She smiled, Humphrey was being perfectly still. Until he opened his eyes and fell back, falling on his stomach. Kate said, "That was better. You think you can get yourself to stay without my help?"

"I honestly don't know."

"Well, just try it. Let's see what happens."

Humphrey pushed his paws into the ground, and lifted up. Feeling his weight bringing him forward, he pulled himself back to try and balance it out. Then, he started falling back. Kate hurried and pushed him up, holding him still straight up. After a moment of her holding him still, he told her, "Alright, I think I got it, let go."

Kate let go. Humphrey fell. He looked to Kate, who was smiling. She realized something that might be wrong with what Humphrey was doing. She hopped up and balanced on her front paws herself. Her back paws pointing straight up, her tail hanging down on her back. She stated, "Look at me, see how I am?"

Humphrey nodded, but didn't understand. Kate explained, "My back paws are pointing straight up. You had yours pointing out, which added more weight to go in that direction." Kate got back down onto all fours and said, "Try again, but with your back paws pointing up."

Humphrey nodded and tried it. Standing on his front paws, his tail hanging down on hs back, moving his back paws to point straight up. He closed his eyes, concentrating on staying still in that position. As a few seconds passed, Kate's smile grew. Then Humphrey heard somebody chuckling, and fell from loss of concentration. He asked, "Why're you laughing, Kate?"

"That wasn't me." Kate said. Humphrey looked behind Kate, who turned around. Garth was approaching them. He asked again, "What are you two doing?"

Kate answered, "I'm teaching Humphrey my Alpha techniques."

"You mind if I help teach him?"

Kate thought it over for a second and said, "Sure."

"Okay, what are you teaching him first?"

"Balance."

Humphrey jumped up, landing on his front paws and was able to stay for a few seconds before falling on his nose. He sat up, rubbing his nose and said, "All I've done so far is possibly bruise my nose."

Garth chuckled, "Maybe you should bring your back paws down to the ground instead of letting yourself fall. But, you're balance is pretty good for a beginner."

"How good is your balance?" Humphrey asked.

Garth answered by running up a nearby boulder and doing a frontflip before landing on just his front paws. Once he was on is two front paws, he quickly lifted his left leg so he was standing on just his front right paw. He looked at Humphrey and smiled, "Better balance than yours for sure."

"Show off, you could've just told me. And was that front flip really necessary?"

Kate stepped in, "Actually, he used balance in that too."

"How is there balance in that?"

Garth answered this, "You need to balance yourself out after the flip. If you don't, you'll end up landing on your head or back. Trust me, you don't want that. Hurts a lot."

Humphrey smiled, "Let me guess, that happened to you?"

Garth was silent for a few seconds and said, 'Maybe..."

Humphrey started laughing at the thought of Garth falling on his face. After calming down from the laughter, Humphrey asked, "Can you show me how it hap-"

"No."

Kate smiled, rolling her eyes. She loved when these two got like this, it was just funny for her to watch. Then Kate decided to change the subject before anything went too far. Her question was answered before she could ask. Lilly was awake and on her way. She could tell by the sounds of her sister's footsteps and she could smell the familiar scent from long distances. Definitely her sister. Then, Lilly's white fur came into view along with the red and white flower behind her ear.

"How's this?" Humphrey asked.

Wondering what the grey wolf was talking about, Kate turned to look at him. Humphrey was was standing on one paw, smiling at her. Kate's jaw dropped in surprise and she said, "That's perfect! How'd you do it?"

It was then that she Garth's red fur show up from Humphrey's side, smiling at her. Kate smiled, realizing they had tricked her. Garth was holding Humphrey still, hiding behind him, out of Kate's view. Lilly approached and asked, "What are you all doing?"

Garth let go of Humphrey, causing the grey wolf to fall forward and land on his back. Humphrey said, "You could've warned me you were going to let go!"

Garth shot back, "I could have. But I didn't, now did I?"

Kate turned her attention to her sister, "We're putting Humphrey through a private alpha school."

"Can I join?" Lilly asked.

"Might as well since Humphrey is still on the first lesson." Garth said, looking at back at the grey wolf.

Humphrey told him, "Only because Kate and I decided on it last night!"

Garth chuckled, "It was just a joke."

Kate walked over to her sister and whispered, "They'll never stop doing this, will they?"

"I hope they do at some point."

"Yea, hopefully before they become fathers."

Lilly stared at her tan colored sister in confusion, expecting her to explain what she meant. When she didn't, Lilly asked, "What do you mean?"

"Well, it won't be good if they do this in front of their kids."

"Who said anything abo-" Then Lilly realized what was going on, "You and Humphrey? Kids?"

Kate smiled and nodded. "That's why we're teaching him alpha skills. I can't go hunt when I'm expecting pups so we're planning ahead."

"Congratulations, how many are you hoping for?"

"I don't know, i'll be happy with as many as we get. As long as there's at least one girl, that is."

"Oh, I know. All boys would be a handful, wouldn't it? Specially with Humphrey's playful personality."

"Oh wow, I hadn't even thought about that. You don't think it would cause too much trouble do you?"

Lilly looked over at Humphrey. He was close to the ground, looking at Garth. He pounced at the eastern wolf, yelling, "Caribbou for dinner!"

The two sisters chuckled and Kate said, "I hope they're going to be just as funny as him."

They continued watching the others. Garth escaped the pounce and said, "You're a slow little guy, aren't you?"

"No fair, you've got Alpha speed."

"Well, that's anotehr thing you gotta do, get faster. If you run at that speed, you'll never catch a caribbou."

Humphrey glared at him and turned away. Then, when he thought Garth had let his guard down, he tried a surprise attack. But with Garth's superior speed, he easily dodged again. Garth chuckled, "So close... yet so far."

Kate smiled and stood up. She was on the move. Lilly asked, "Where're you going?"

Kate put her paw up to her mouth, making the signal for her to stay quiet. Lilly nodded, but was confused. She watched as Kate walked her way around Garth, sneaking up behind him. Kate looked over Garth and smiled at Humphrey, signaling him to keep quiet also. Humphrey smiled and pretended he was about to pounce again. He said, "Watch, I'll move so fast that you won't even see the attack."

Garth smirked and said, "Go for it."

That's when Kate jumped on Garth, covering his eyes. Garth tried running but he couldn't move. Kate had him held in place. Humphrey silently whispered in Garth's ear, "How's that for speed?"

"How'd you do th-?" Garth asked.

"Nice one, Kate." Humphrey said, giving her a high paw as she let go of the eastern wolf.

Garth looked at Kate in surprise and chuckled, they had fooled him. Then Garth heard laughing, and looked over at Lilly. She was laughing that an Alpha had taken down another. She hadn't expected that her sister would do something like that. Garth had stopped paying attention to Humphrey and Kate. Humphrey took this chance to jump at Garth. But he dodged. Humphrey asked, "How do you do that!"

Garth smirked back at him and said, "I'm an Alpha."

Humphrey stood up and smiled, "You better watch your back."

"Or what?"

"Or that hunter behind you is going to get you first."

Garth said, "There's no hunter behind me."

Lilly had come up behind him and mimicked a loud noise, causing Garth to jump of fright thinking a weapon had been fired. Garth was breathing quickly, he asked, "Why is everybody ganging up on me today?"

Humphrey said, "It's so easy to surprise you. An Alpha, surprised by an Omega, unbelievable. Nice work, Lilly."

"Thank you."

"Do you hear that?" Kate asked. Lifting her ears to hear better.

Garth lifted his ears and didn't hear anything, "Hear what?"

Humphrey and Lilly both listened too. Garth continued, "You're not trying to trick me again are y-"

Kate shushed him, "Be quiet, i'm serious."

She was serious, Kate's smile was gone and her voice didn't sound like she was joking. Something was wrong. Garth raised his ears and that's when he heard it. A strange voice, calling out, "Help!"


	15. Chapter 14: The Rescue & The Fall

**Chapter 14:** The Rescue/The Fall

"Do you hear that?" Kate asked. Lifting her ears to hear better.

Garth lifted his ears and didn't hear anything, "Hear what?"

Humphrey and Lilly both listened too. Garth continued, "You're not trying to trick me again are y-"

Kate shushed him, "Be quiet, i'm serious."

She was serious, Kate's smile was gone and her voice didn't sound like she was joking. Something was wrong. Garth raised his ears and that's when he heard it. A strange voice, calling out, "Help!"

He and Kate looked at each other and then to their Omega partners. The two were worried about the safety for Lilly and Humphrey. Humphrey knew what they were thinking, he said, "I'm going with you."

"No. You don't know how dangerous this could be." Kate said. She really didn't want Humphrey to get hurt.

"How come you two get to go?"

"We were trained for this kind of situation. You're still learning." Garth answered. Humphrey knew this was true, but he didn't want to just stay back, unable to do anything.

"Help!" the distant animal called again.

Kate and Garth both told Humphrey and Lilly to stay put and proceeded to run in the direction of the distress call. Humphrey waited a moment and started to walk after them.

"They said to stay here." Lilly said.

"Well, if I'm going to fill in for Kate when she's pregnant, I'm going to need to know how to handle situations. I'm just going to watch. If they need help, I'll be there." Humphrey said back.

Lilly knew he was right. She sighed and turned around. Humphrey asked where she was going.

"Back to your parents' cave. They need to know what's going on."

Humphrey nodded in agreement and turned back to running after the alpha wolves.

* * *

Kate landed from her jump off a boulder and asked Garth, "What do you think is going on?"

"If I had to guess, it would be a bear attack."

Kate hoped there were no bears, specially after being cornered with Humphrey by a group of large bears at the top of a snowy mountain. Garth jumped around a tree and over a log. Kate ran up a boulder and into a tree, pushing off the branch and making a second jump to land on another boulder to get her back to the ground. Sounds of crunching sticks and ruffling leaves surrounded the two from their footsteps. Garth felt a drop of water his nose. He looked up, wondering what it was and noticed the sky was getting dark. It wasn't even close to night. The drop of water came from the dark clouds above him.

Garth stated, "A storm is coming."

Kate looked up at the clouds. They were full of rainwater, waiting to be dropped down on everything. She looked back down, ahead of where she was running and was glad she looked back in time. Kate dodged a huge tree and jumped over a boulder before quickly crawling under a high positioned log.

* * *

Lilly ran into Humphrey's parents' cave and immediately went for Rose and Jack. She was in luck, they were awake. She walked to them and Rose asked, "Where's Humphrey? Is he okay? And Kate, and Garth?"

"They were when I last saw them, but we all heard somebody calling for help. They sounded pretty far away, out of the pack territory."

"What's going on?" Dawn asked, walking in the cave next to Seth.

Lilly continued, "Kate and Garth ran off to help whoever was calling out. They told me and Humphrey to stay here and wait for them to return. But Humphrey didn't listen. He ran after them in case they needed his help."

"Can he actually help them?" Seth asked.

"I'm not sure. Kate and Garth were teaching him some alpha tricks, but he's only on the first lesson."

Dawn remembered back to alpha school and mumbled to herself, "Balance..." She spoke aloud, "He should be able to help, as long as his balance is good."

Lilly, Seth, Jack, and Rose looked at her quizzically. What did she mean by that? Dawn knew what they were waiting for, so she explained, "Everything an alpha learns has to do with balance. As long as he is good with that, he should be fine. But with that storm coming, i'd say it'd be more difficult than they thought." Lilly hadn't noticed any sign of a storm, so she walked outside and looked up to the sky to confirm. She was surprised that she hadn't noticed the dark clouds before. Before she could pull back into the cave, she felt a drop of water hit her nose.

* * *

Kate and Garth came to a river of rapid water. Too wide for them to jump over. The water was moving too rapidly to swim across. Garth looked to his left, the river ended at a waterfall going over the side of a cliff. He looked to his right, not too far from them was a tree. It had fallen over, landing over the river. They could use it as a bridge. Garth pointed it out to Kate. Rain started pouring down from the dark clouds above. Garth motioned for Kate to stay while he checked that the tree was safe to cross. He hopped onto the tree, and slowly made his way about halfway to the other side. He pushed his weight down on the tree. Nothing happened. He yelled back to Kate, "It's safe!"

Kate nodded, letting Garth know she heard him. She approached the tree and looked up at Garth. The tree might take Garth's weight alone, but with both of their weight, anything could happen. Garth finished his way across and looked back to Kate, nodding at her. She knew that he meant it was her turn to cross, but to be careful. Garth told her that there was a couple wet spots that she could slip on. She heard thunder, causing her to jump in fright. The first thunder of the storm always scared her because she didn't know when it would happen. She climbed onto the end of the log and took a couple small steps to make sure the log wasn't too old to break on her. Lightning flashed, shortly followed by a loud boom from the thunder. She smiled that it hadn't surprised her that time. The wind started picking up. Then a drop of water hit her head. She looked up and closed her left eye just before a raindrop hit her eye lid. The weather may have been fine for Garth. But for Kate, the difficulty had risen. Thunder, rain, and wind was not a good combination. Specially when you need to cross a narrow log over a rapid river like this one. The tan wolf continued to cross, slowly. Then the loudest thunder boom frightened her to run straight across, quickly. Garth didn't even notice when Kate was standing next to her, that's how fast she moved. He asked, "Afraid of thunder?"

Kate rolled her eyes at him, "Only when it's that loud."

"Right..."

Garth and Kate turned away from the log and were about to start running. Until, the voice called again, "He-" It was cut off by something. But the first part of the word was all that Kate and Garth needed to know that the animal was behind them. They turned around, not seeing who or what was calling out. Then Garth saw movement from the corner of his eye. He looked in that direction. From what he could tell, it looked like a wolf. Caught in the rapids of the river. He realized their voice was cut off by the water pulling them under. Kate saw the movement right after Garth had. Kate looked to her right, straight at the waterfall. She knew that if they didn't help this wolf, it would be dead soon, wether it be by drowning or by the fall over the cliff. Kate was the first to make a move. She jumped back onto the log, and ran until she was on the log, infront of the wolf. The log was too high up for her to reach. She knew that, so she called out to Garth, "I won't be able to get 'em myself!"

He jumped on the log. The wolf in the river was close enough for Kate to reach, but she had to jump. She yelled to Garth, "Hold my tail!" Then she jumped. Garth leaped forward, grabbing Kate's tail while she was in mid-air. Kate yelped in pain from her tail getting pulled, but Garth wasn't about to drop her in the river. Kate held her front paws out and called to the wolf in the river, "Grab my paws!"

The wolf kicked their back legs, causing them to rise up a bit. Enough for them to reach Kate's paws. They grabbed each other's paws, holding tight. Kate called back to Garth, "I got 'em! Pull us up!"

Garth started pulling. He was definitely strong enough to pull them up. He pulled, and pulled. Kate's back paws reached the log. She pulled back, getting her body to reach across to the other side of the huge log. Kate was back on, pulling the wolf up out of the river, she could now see that this wolf was tan, like her. With patches of mud covering their back. Kate pulled the wolf up on the log. Now, all three wolves were standing on the tree-bridge. The tan wolf from the river either had tears in their eyes or it was the rain that had started pouring down. They said, "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Kate and Garth could now tell that this wolf was a female.

"No problem." Kate said, rubbing her tail that she was holding infront of her. She never experienced that kind of pain before. But she was glad that she helped save them.

"I didn't do that, did I?" The tan wolf asked Kate.

"Huh? Oh, no. Garth here was holding me by the tail while I got you." She motioned her head to Garth.

Garth put up his paw, "I'm Garth. This is Ka-" Putting up his paw wasn't a good idea, that was the paw keeping him in place. Now that he lifted it up, his body started sliding from the puddle he was standing on. Losing balance, Garth fell over the edge. Kate jumped at him, grabbing his tail in her mouth. She would have been able to pull him back up, but she was standing on the same puddle. She slipped, falling into the river with Garth. Humphrey jumped out of the trees, finally making it onto the scene. He looked around, hearing Kate and Garth screaming. He followed the sounds of their panicked yells, finally finding them being dragged in the river. Towards the waterfall, over the cliff. He stood, shocked for a second. He shook his head, getting himself to focus. He picked up a long branch he found on the ground and ran alongside the river with the long branch sticking out of the side of his mouth over the river. He caught up to Kate and Garth and held the branch infront of them. He spoke with difficulty, "-rab on!"

Garth and Kate held their paws up. The river taking them to the branch. They finally hit the branch and wrapped their front legs around it. Humphrey started pulling back, trying to bring the two toward him. The stick wasn't a strong as he had hoped. The strength of the river's rapids was too strong, causing Kate and Garth to get pushed forward into the branch, making it snap. The two screamed as they fell over the edge. Humphrey ran to the edge of the cliff, looking down. He reached a paw down, wishing he could reach them both. He yelled, "No!"

Lilly came out of the trees and jogged over to Humphrey. She wondered what was wrong, since he was crying. She asked him, "What happened?"

"Kate... Garth... The river... Waterfall..." Humphrey could barely speak, but Lilly figured out what he meant from the words he was able to get out. Lilly looked over the edge, letting a tear fall from her eye down over the edge. The wind picked up strength for a short moment, causing Lilly's red and white flower to fall from behind her ear, going over the edge. Lilly had lost her sister, and her boyfriend. Humhprey, had lost his girlfriends and a friend that he joked with. The two took deep breaths, aimed their heads to the sky and let out a long and low-pitched howl of grief.


	16. Chapter 15: Need To Get Home

**Chapter 15: **Need To Get Home

It's been a whole night since Kate and Garth fell over the cliff, thanks to the waterfall's current. Humphrey had stayed by that cliff all day, and all night, hoping to hear something from one of the two. A howl, or a call for help. Anything to let him know they were okay. He heard nothing. After waking up the morning after, he waited by the cliff for another hour or so, still hoping for a sign. Nothing. Humphrey didn't want to believe it, but they were gone. Nothing was going to change that. Humphrey stood up and started his way back to the pack territory. Lilly had gone back to the cave to tell the others what happened. Humphrey passed a paw print left in the dirt. He ran his paw across it, and covered it with dirt. He didn't want to see anything that could remind him of Kate. Or Garth.

After what seemed like forever, Humphrey finally made it to the cliff. He took a moment to just sit on the cliff side and look over the pack territory. This place looked just like his home. If he didn't already know that this was Helena National Forest in Montana, he would have mistaken this place for Jasper Park in Canada. Jasper Park... Humphrey thought about Kate's parents. Eve and Winston. They had to know what happened. He and Lilly had to get back to Jasper. Humphrey didn't think he had enough emotional strength to see her parents again. They deserved to know, their daughter was gone. Humphrey stood up from the cliff after thinking a few minutes. He walked over to the path and walked down, looking at the ground the whole way. He walked into his parent's cave. Rose, Jack, Dawn, Seth, and Lilly were spread throughout the room, lying down. Nobody felt like moving since they had all lost somebody special to them. Rose saw Humphrey walk in, she walked to him and asked, "Lilly told us what happened. Are you alright?"

Humphrey nodded his head, not feeling strong enough to speak just yet. In his mind, he kept hearing the screams coming from Kate and Garth along with the image of them falling to the ground. Those images playing in his head over and over, never ending. Lilly walked over to him. Her head fur fell in front of her eye again, now that her flower had fallen over the edge with her sister and Garth. She figured it wouldn't be good to find another flower, it would just be a constant reminder of him. Lilly nudged Humphrey's head, "I miss them too, Humphrey."

His response was, "We need to get back to Jasper."

"I know, my parents need to know what happened. And... his parents need to know." Lilly tried avoiding his name. It wasn't enough to keep her thoughts away from Garth. Thinking about him was something Lilly was trying to avoid. She was trying to be strong, but thinking about him didn't help. A tear dropped from her eye, sliding down her cheek and dropping to the ground. Humphrey walked to her, and gently nudged her. She looked at him, wondering if he had something to say. He did.

"I'm sorry."

She looked at him, expecting him to continue. He didn't. She said, "Don't be sorry, it wasn't your fault. You tried to help, you did what you could."

"I know, but-" Humphrey started, but was interrupted by Lilly.

"But, nothing. Don't try to blame this on yourself."

Humphrey started his way to the back of the cave. He stopped, and turned his head back to Lilly, "Let me know when you're ready to go home... Then, we'll leave." Humphrey turned his head back and walked to the back of the cave, into a private room. He lied down on the floor, curled in a ball of grey fur. His head sitting on his paws. A few minutes later, Lilly poked her head in. She quietly asked, "You okay?"

"Yea... I wish there was some way I could bring them back." He looked at Lilly and repeated what he had said earlier, "I'm sorry."

Lilly sighed, "Humphrey, stop blaming yourself for what happened. It wasn't your fault."

"I know..."

"So, why are you blaming yourself for it?"

"I... I don't know..."

"Then, don't do it. If you want to blame their deaths on something, blame it on fate."

Humphrey looked at her and said, "You're right."

Lilly nudged him and said, "Aren't I always right?"

Humphrey made a slight smile. Even after what happened, Lilly could still lighten the mood with her Omega personality. Humphrey wouldn't be able to do that. Lilly got up and asked, "I'm ready to go. But, we're not leaving unless you're really ready. Are you?"

Humphrey stood up and kept his small smile. He was glad he was going home. He almost didn't want to leave because he had found his parents. But staying here would mean losing his old friends and having to restart his entire life. He decided to go back to Jasper. He couldn't leave his friends. They were like brothers to him. And after having that nightmare, he had to see them, alive. Humphrey said to Lilly, "Yea, i'm ready." He walked ou of his room and went to his parents. Telling them he was going back to Jasper, they told him to be careful, and to visit when he can. He agreed that he would try sometime. He looked back at Lilly and asked, "Ready?"

"Yep."

The two walked out of the cave, and made their way to the top of the cliff. Their first move would be to get back to the train tracks and get on the train. The two walked past the area where Humphrey hid the human's weapon. Images of them scaring off the human came to Humphrey's mind. Him sneaking behind the human. Garth hiding in the bushes. Kate knocking the gun out of his hands. Humphrey pushed the images from his head before he started grieving over Kate again. They kept walking, and saw footprints made from them and the two Alphas. Humphrey looked away from them, shoving away more thoughts, and kept walking. Then Lilly saw the small puddle of red in the grass. The blood that was left by Humphrey's "sister" was finally starting to fade away into the grass. This brought a memory to Lilly. Her and Garth, helping Dawn back to Kate and Humphrey after saving her.

Lilly an Humphrey came to a tree. The same tree that Humphrey got very familiar with. The tree that held on to his head when they first arrived. The one that Garth had kept teasing him about. Humphrey and Lilly hadn't noticed it at that second, but once they had, they realized they were standing at the train's tracks. The two laid down and waited for the tracks. Humphrey finally spoke after the long silence between the two, "I miss them..."

"I know... Me too..."

"And to think that Kate and I finally decided to have pups, the night before..."

"And, I was going bring it up with Garth."

Humphrey looked at Lilly for a second and said, "Your pups would've looked beautiful."

She looked back at him and gave a slight smile, and said, "Thanks. Yours would've looked great too."

The two stopped talking, and put their heads on their paws, waiting for the train. Hours passed and there was no sign of the train. Lilly was seconds away from sleep, but was awakened by Humphrey giving a short whine folowed by him asking, "What was that?"

Lilly looked at him and asked, "What's wrong?"

Humphrey was rubbing his head. He said, "Something hit me. Hard."

Lilly knew what happened. She looked around for a second and picked something up. She showed Humphrey a rock, and said, "Marcel needs to watch where he shoots these things."

"Sorry about that."

The two looked in the direction the voice came from. Marcelas standing infront of them. He immediately knew something was wrong, "Where's the other wolves? Garth and Kate, I believe they were called."

Lilly let a tear escape from her right eye, she put her head back on her paws and tried to hold back her tears. Humphrey got up and walked to Marcel. A private conversation between the two. He said, "They saved a wolf that was caught in a river, and slipped. They fell in the river and the current took them over a waterfall. They're gone."

"Oh... I-I'm so sorry to hear that."

"It happened last night, so we haven't quite gotten used to them being gone just yet."

Paddy landed next to Marcel, breathing quickly, and told him, "Don't take off so fast. I couldn't catch up to you!" He turned to Humphrey who had a sad look on his face. Then looked back at Lilly, who was about to start crying. He asked, "Did something happen?"

Marcel looked to him and said, "Kate and Garth are... dead. Taken by a waterfall."

"Oh.. I'm so sorry..."

Humphrey put up his paw and said, "It's okay. The two of us just need to get back to Jasper to tell the families."

"Well, if you're going to take the train, you'll be waiting here all day and night. It passed through here early in the morning." Marcel said.

"Just great... So how do we get back then?"

Lilly wiped a tear from her eye and got up, walking over to the others. She asked, "What's going on?"

Humphrey told her, "They saw the train already pass through here this morning."

"Any other way we can get home?" Lilly asked.

"Well, there's a road not too far from here. There's this building that humans take their vehicles. You can stow away in one that's heading in that direction."

Even though Kate was gone now, and there was no reason for Humphrey to practice Alpha techniques, he still wanted to practice. For Kate, she would've liked that. Humphrey had thought about what he could practice, and this was a good chance for him to try out some stealth. Maybe in the back of a truck, he could work on his balance. Humphrey said, "Can you take us to that building?"

Marcel said, "Of course, just follow us." He gave Paddy his golf club, and took off in the air. Paddy put the golf club in his bag made of leaves and flew in the air after Marcel. Humphrey watched the sky to watch where Marcel and Paddy were. And Lilly watched infront of them both. That way, they wouldn't run into anything and they wouldn't lose sight of the two flying high above them.

* * *

"You, alright?"

"I think so... You?"

"Yea."

"What happened?"

"After the fall, the river must've taken us here."

"How'd we survive?"

"I'm not sure. We probably didn't hit ground, just landed in deep water."

"Ow, my leg hurts."

"You pull something?"

"No, it's fine unless I put pressure on it."

"Well, stay off of it then, Garth."

"No problem there, Kate."


	17. Chapter 16: Time For Rest

**Chapter 16:** Time For Rest

"What do you think happened to Lilly and Humphrey?" Garth asked.

"Well, they probably think we're dead after that fall. What would you do if someone you knew died?"

"I'd go tell their family, wh- Ohhhh, I see what you mean."

Kate smiled, "You picked that up faster than I thought you would."

"Thanks... I think. Anyways, you think they're on their way back to Jasper?"

"That's what I know. I would've done the same thing, and since Lilly and I think pretty much the same, I know that's what they're doing."

"Okay, so... What do we do from here? I mean, we don't know where we are, that waterfall isn't even clo-" Garth stopped, seeing something floating in the river. He walked to the edge of the river, getting a better look at it.

Kate asked, "You okay?"

Garth walked into the river, it wasn't that deep. The water only reached about half way up his leg. He picked up what he had seen and looked at it.

Kate asked again, "You alright?"

Garth turned around, showing Kate a single, red and white flower. The flower he had given to Lilly. Garth had a worried look on his face. Did something happen to Lilly? Kate knew what he was thinking, "She's okay, Garth. I know she is."

"How can you know?"

"She's with Humphrey. And I trust him to take care of my sister."

Garth sighed, and wondered if he should keep the flower, or leave it. Kate walked to him, and nudged the paw that's holding that flower. She said, "Keep it. She'll want it back."

Garth nodded. She was right, Lilly would want it back, and he would give it back once they found her. But, where would he keep it? Garth put it in his mouth. He figured if he had to talk, he could hold it in his paw. Garth nodded, showing he was ready to go. Kate looked in the sky for the sun. It was late in the day. Kate mumbled to herself, "Okay, the sun sets in the West... we're South from Jasper, so we need to go North, which is... that way." Kate pointed, and started walking. Garth followed, he wasn't good with directions. Plus, Kate had gotten home from a strange place before, he trusted that she could do it again.

After a couple minutes of walking, Kate decided to make conversation, "So, have you and Lilly thought it about it yet?"

Garth took the red and white flower from his mouth, and held it between his fingers, careful not to step on it as he walked. He asked, "Talked about what?"

"Having kids." Kate kicked a rock out of her way.

"Oh... Yea, a couple times, I guess. Why?"

"Just... wondering, that's all."

There was a moment of silence, except for the snapping twigs and crunching leaves the two were stepping on. Garth's ears lifted up. He stopped walking, and waited a second. He asked Kate, "You heard that, right?"

"Heard what?" She didn't need an answer, once she asked the question, she heard it, but couldn't tell what it was. Then her eyes, widened. She had heard a noise very similar to this before, "A truck."

"Truck?"

"Something humans use to get somewhere faster than walking. Humphrey and I hid in the back of one on our way back to Jasper. Then something came up and we had to get off and find another ride home."

"What happened that made you two get off?"

Kate looked at Garth and said, "He had to go to the bathroom when the truck was at some fuel station. Then he ended up being held at gunpoint with a cupcake in his mouth."

Garth held back a laugh, but couldn't hide his smile. Kate rolled her eyes at him and said, "Anyways... We should find where that truck is, it might be heading towards Jasper. If not, we can wait for one that is."

"Right." Garth put the flower back in his mouth, and ran after Kate.

* * *

"Here it is," Marcel said, landing on the ground, behind some bushes, followed by Paddy, Humphrey, and Lilly. The two wolves crouched in the bushes, looking ahead at where Marcel had taken them. A large building, with humans walking around. A gas station, a pretty busy one too. Cars and trucks parked all around.

Humphrey said, "There's too many humans, how do we sneak into one without being seen?" he looked to his right at Marcel and Paddy. But, they had taken off, they didn't want any part of this. As he looked to his left at Lilly, he asked, "Any ideas?"

Lilly was holding some leaves infront of her face, hiding from the humans. Humphrey smiled. Lilly had come up with an idea, even if she didn't know it. "Good idea, Lilly."

"What idea? I didn't say anything."

"Well, you gave me one."

Lilly stared at him in confusion. Humphrey explained by grabbing branches of leaves and wrapped his tail around them, hiding his rear. Then he grabbed some grass and laid it on his back. He proceeded to grab some more branches and held them infront of his face. Lilly was confused, "What are you doing?"

"Camoflauge. We'll blend in, looking like bushes, and slowly make our way over to," Humphrey pointed at the closest truck that had an open back door. He continued, "that truck. We'll climb inside, and we'll be home in no time."

By the time Humphrey was done explaining, Lilly had covered herself the same way Humphrey had. They looked at each other and whispered at the same time, "Ready."

The two moved forward about a foot and stopped. Humphrey looked around, nobody had seen them. The two continued, traveling about five feet towards the truck and stopped. Still clear. They continued until they heard, "Huh?"

They stopped, looking around, afraid they were caught. Humphrey followed the sound of the voice and saw a human walking to them. Humphrey and Lilly closed their eyes. They were done for, they were caught. The human bent down once they had got to the two bushes. Humphrey opened one eye, wondering why the human hadn't done anything. He saw a hand on the ground, picking up a small brown colored circular object. The human said, "My lucky day. Free penny." The human walked away, scratching his head. Humphrey let out a sigh of relief and shortly heard Lilly whisper, "Too close."

He whispered back, "We gotta be more careful. He could've seen us."

Lilly nodded, but realised Humphrey couldn't see her, so she said, "Yea." The two waited a moment. Nobody was looking at them. He and Lilly moved. The two were watching all the humans for movement. Humphrey heard Lilly stop, so he stopped. He whispered back, "Something wrong?"

Lilly mumbled, "My... tail..."

Lilly was grunting. Humphrey backed up to Lilly and saw what was wrong. Her tail's fur was caught on something, and she couldn't get it out. Lilly was pulling her tail, trying to get free. Humphrey searched around her tail and couldn't see what it was that was holding her. Humphrey grabbed her tail and whispered, "3-2-1... pull."

The both pulled at the same time, enough strength to get her free, but at the loss of some fur. Humphrey quickly put his paw over Lilly's mouth. With perfect timing too, because a second after he covered her mouth, she yelped at the pain from her fur being yanked off her tail. Humphrey's paw muffled the sound, he was glad. If he hadn't done that, the humans would've found them for sure. He peeked between some branches and looked around. Nobody was looking in their direction. Good. Humphrey whispered, "Too close, Lilly. We're lucky my paw muffled that squeal of yours."

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I would've done the same thing if some of my fur was yanked off me," Humphrey said, looking down at the white clump of fur stuck on the ground. Lilly was rubbing her tail now. "Anyways, we're almost there, lets keep moving."

Lilly nodded. Humphrey took the lead again. He peeked out of the branches and grass. Still no humans looking. He whispered to Lilly, "What d'ya say we just dash for the truck from here and hope for the best?"

Lilly stared at him.

"Just a joke..."

"Not funny, we need to be serious at times like this."

"Sorry, it's in my Omega blood to try and lighten things up."

"These people have guns. If we get caught, your Omega blood is going to be everywhere."

Humphrey gulped from fear. He had already been in the line of sight of a gun once before. Bad experience, he never wanted to have that kind of encounter again. Humphrey took another peek out of their bushes before moving forward. Lilly followed behind him. There was no need to stop, until they were right next to the back of the truck. A human started the truck. Humphrey and Lilly exchanged looks and quickly jumped out of their camoflauge into the back of the truck and hid behind a big box. One of the men went to the back and closed the door, leaving Humphrey and Lilly in the back, unnoticed. The two sighed in relief. They were glad they actually pulled it off. The two laid down for a while. Humphrey looked at Lilly next to him, she yawned. He said, "You should get some rest."

"What about you?"

"I'm not so tired... I'll wake you up when we're in Jasper."

Lilly had nothing to else to say, so she nodded and put her head on her paws, drifting off to sleep. Humphrey stared out the window at the back of the truck. He was watching Helena National Forest move further and further away. Once he knew Lilly was asleep, he stated the pack law, "Alphas and Omegas can never howl together," he nodded his head and continued, "Abolished because of us, along with Lilly and Garth. Now, you're gone... I love you, Kate. No matter what happens, I'll always love you... I'll never forget you."

* * *

Kate and Garth had finally gotten to the road where Kate had heard the truck's engine. They missed the vehicle, but a quick listen to their left gave information that another vehicle was incoming. Kate was the first to see it, a big red box-like vehicle. Kate looked to her right at Garth and said, "You ready?"

"Yea, just tell me what to do."

"Just do what I do, and you should be fine."

Kate started running in the direction the truck was driving. Garth followed behind her. The vehicle passed them, but the two wolves were running at almost the same speed. Kate pulled ahead, and reached for the handle on the back door. She couldn't quite reach it. Garth saw this and came up behind her. He used his head, and pushed Kate onto the back of the truck. She pulled the handle, making the door fly open and almost hit Garth. He almost yelled, "Watch it!"

"Sorry!"

Kate climbed into truck, followed shortly by Garth. Both Alphas grabbed onto the door and pulled it shut. Both panting, they decided to lay down, and rest until they got to Jasper. Kate thought to herself, "_I'm okay, Humhprey... I'm okay, i'm not gone. I'm not leaving you."_

Garth pulled the flower from his mouth, and stared at it. He had one last thought before drifting to sleep, _"I love you, Lilly."_


	18. Chapter 17: Home At Last

**Chapter 17: **Home At Last...

A few hours passed and Humphrey was still staring out the back window, sometimes taking a glance through the windows on the sides of the truck. In each window, he saw the same thing. Trees, rocks, and grass. He was about to turn and lay down next to Lilly, until he something distant caught his eye in the back window. He squinted his eyes, trying to see further. All he could see was a dark, black shape of a square. He had to wait until it was closer to get a good look at it. Humphrey sat where he was, staring out the window, waiting. A few minutes passed and the object came into better view. He recognized it as another truck. Humphrey felt as if he should duck down beneath his window, but his heart told him to keep watching. So he did. The window on the side of the truck came into view and what Humphrey saw made his heart almost leap out of his chest. His jaw dropped. He rubbed his eyes, thinking they were lying to him. What he saw before was still there. He blinked a few times.

Sitting in the truck next to him, in front of his own eyes, was Kate. She was sitting there, smiling at him. Humphrey looked to Lilly, sleeping on the floor of the truck next to him. Were Humphrey's eyes playing tricks on him, or was Kate actually sitting right in front of him? Humphrey left the window and gently started shaking Lilly, half-whispering and half-yelling, "Lilly, wake up!"

Lilly groaned, "What is it?"

"It's Kate. She's alive!"

Lilly's eyes snapped open. She looked at Humphrey and said, "If this is some kind of sick joke, it's not funny."

"I'm serious! Look out the window, she's right there!" Humphrey pointed to the window he was just sitting at. Lilly looked at Humphrey once more before moving to the window. He waited for her to smile at the sight of her sister. Lilly's smile never came. Instead, she said, "Humphrey, there's nothing out there but trees and rocks."

"What?" Humphrey jumped over to the window and looked out. The truck was gone. Kate was gone. Did Humphrey imagine what he had just seen? He continued, "I... I can't believe it, what happened? She was right there, I swear! I saw her with my own eyes!"

Lilly put her paw on Humphrey's shoulder, calming him down, "Humphrey... I think you miss Kate so much that you're imagining her showing up in front of you..."

"No, i'm not. I swear, she was right there!" Humphrey wasn't sure he was convincing the white wolf so well. He wasn't quite sure he was convincing himself either.

"Humphrey... I looked out the window, she's not there."

Humphrey tried thinking of some explanation for why he had seen Kate, except for the one he wanted to stick with. Kate was still alive, and she was right outside that window a minute ago. Humphrey went back to the window, and saw the truck again. It had pulled ahead of them and was now slowing down. Humphrey told Lilly, "Look, that truck is back. If Kate isn't there, then you can say I'm imagining things."

Lilly sighed, rolled her eyes and went back to the window. She looked out, and her jaw dropped. Humphrey smiled, "See? Kate's there isn't she?"

"No..."

"What?"

"Kate's not there... But Garth is..."

Humphrey looked out the window and saw Garth, holding the red and white flower in his mouth. Where was Kate? Where did she go? It was good that Garth was alive, but what about Kate? He mouthed the words to Garth, _"Where's Kate?"_

Humphrey saw Garth look behind him, then turn back to the window. Kate popped back up next to him. Humphrey and Lilly were both at the window, looking at Garth and Kate. Lilly almost let tears escape her eyes, tears of joy. Humphrey smiled. Humphrey finally got to see Kate again. This was the first time Humphrey actually smiled ever since he witnessed Kate and Garth's supposed deaths. Before anyone could do anything, Humphrey swiftly went to the door he and Lilly had used to enter the truck. He found a handle and pulled it. The door swung open, and Humphrey jumped out, landing on his feet. Lilly looked from him back to Garth and Kate. They all had the same thought. Lilly jumped off the truck behind Humphrey. Kate pulled the handle and jumped off the truck at the same time as Garth. The four wolves all ran to each other. Kate and Humphrey immediately ran into each other, giving each other a hug, just as Lilly and Garth did.

"That's two times I thought I lost you, Kate!" Humphrey exclaimed. "It's not a good experience."

"Two?"

"Yea, when you were trampled by the caribou was the first."

"Oh, right."

Garth got the red and white flower out of his mouth and showed it to Lilly. He said, "I thought you might want this back."

Lilly nodded and lowered her head for Garth. He pushed her hair back with his paw and set the flower there. Once it was in place, Lilly brought her head back up. Garth could see her eyes again. His favorite sight to see. Lilly's smile was still on her face. She said, "Thank you."

Garth smiled back. He asked, "You didn't throw it away did you?"

"No, the wind knocked it off my head and over the cliff. It must have followed you."

Humphrey asked, "How'd you two survive the fall?"

"It's a long story..." Kate said. "We'll tell you at dinner tonight. That is, if we make it home by dinner."

Humphrey couldn't get his smile off his face. The thought that he still hadn't lost Kate made him beyond happy. She was a tough girl, she could get through anything.

"Hey look," Garth was pointing to the side of the gravel road. A sign read _Welcome to Jasper Park_. He continued, "We'll definitely be home for dinner."

Everybody wagged their tails, they were back at Jasper. Now, all they had to do was find their territory and get to their families. Kate and Garth took the lead, followed by Humphrey and Lilly. Humphrey sniffed the air, he could smell the scent of their home. Eve, Winston, Shaky, Salty, Mooch, even Tony. They were so close, he could smell everyone. The group walked a few more minutes, until they came to a wide and deep trench in the ground. A long log on the other side. A tree branch going diagonal across the trench showed the Alphas an easy way across. Garth jumped at the branch, grabbed it with his mouth, and swung himself forward to land on the other side of the trench on his paws. Kate looked at Humphrey and said, "Alpha lesson two, Timing. You also need Alpha lesson three, Concentration."

Humphrey wondered for a second why Kate had told him that. Then he remembered he was learning their techniques so he could take Kate's place in the hunting group. He nodded to her and watched Kate as she followed Garth, doing just as he had done. She jumped at the branch, grabbed it, and swung forward to land on the opposite side of the trench. She walked and sat next to Garth. Lilly sat back and watched as Humphrey got ready for his try, giving himself a short pep-talk, "Alright, Humphrey... You can do this_, _you can do this."

Kate's words repeated in his mind, _"Lesson two, timing."_

He repeated it out loud, "Timing..."

Garth yelled out, "Any day now!"

"Be patient, this is his first try. He's just nervous." Kate said.

Humphrey backed up a few feet and stopped. He looked at the branch. One try. Either he made it, or he'd fall into the trench to his death. Humphrey gulped at the thought. "Here goes."

Humphrey took a running start and jumped just as his front toes went over the edge. Humphrey stretched his neck, reaching for the branch. He snapped at it, but missed. Kate immediately knew he failed. She began to run as she called, "Garth, give me your tail!"

Garth turned around, Kate bit into his tail and slid over the edge. She hung low. Humphrey tried snapping at her tail, but couldn't reach. Humphrey yelled, "Closer!"

Garth slid backward until only his upper body was on the top of the cliff. Humphrey reached for Kate's tail again, still too far. About the length of one more wolf and he would be able to reach her tail.

Lilly was still on the other side of the trench, pacing back and forth as she watched the scene before her. She had to help, but how could she from the opposite side? Unless... She had to do it. Either she stayed on this side of the trench and watch her friends and sister die, or she did what she was thinking. Lilly looked up at the branch. She muttered to herself, "Concentration... Timing..."

Lilly turned around and took a few steps. She turned back to face the branch. The white wolf took a deep breath and ran at the trench. Garth looked back at her, and wondered what she was running for. Garth slid down a bit, not having the strength to keep himself up on the ground above the trench. He looked ahead of Lilly, at the trench. Garth realized what she was doing and yelled, "Lilly don't!"

Too late. Lilly had already jumped off the ground. Lilly stretched her neck and caught on to the branch with her teeth. Lilly swung her body back and forth, and with a strong push forward, she let go. Garth stared in awe as his girlfriend successfully landed on the ground. Lilly smiled, surprised at herself for making the jump. Kate and Garth were both staring at Lilly. When did she learn to do that?

Garth slid back another inch, he dug his nails into the dirt.

Lilly ran in front of Garth, and threw her tail in his face. Garth bit into her tail, making her wince. She backed up, letting Garth and Kate get lower. Kate's tail was in reach. Humphrey grabbed Kate's tail. Garth had the weight of two wolves pulling on his tail. He closed his eyes, wanting to scream at the pain coursing through his tail. It was even worse for Lilly. She had three wolves hanging on to her tail. She wanted to scream at the pain, but thought it was best to use Alpha lesson two, concentration. She ignored the pain in her tail and concentrated on pulling up the three wolves. She dug her claws into the dirt, and pulled herself forward. After a minute of tough pulling, Lilly snapped her eyes open. The pain was gone. What happened? Did Garth, Kate, and Humphrey fall? Did Lilly's tail come off completely? Lilly looked behind her, Garth had let go of Lilly because his full body was on the ground. Garth dug his nails into the dirt. He pulled himself forward. Lilly went to his back, and grabbed Kate's paw. Kate held on to her sister and let go of Garth. He turned around and grabbed Kate's other paw. Now, Garth and Lilly were both pulling Kate up. Kate's eyes were closed, focusing on ignoring the pain that Humphrey's weight put on her tail. Once she was finally up on the ground, she pulled forward more as Garth and Lilly pulled Humphrey up. When he was up on the ground, he plopped down on the ground. Everybody was breathing hard, all exhausted from the energy they just used. Humphrey's first statement was for everybody around him, "Thanks guys."

Kate looked at him, smiled, and said, "No problem."

"Humphrey, if you're going to get into trouble, I'd prefer you get your head stuck in a tree."

Humphrey groaned at Garth's statement and replied, "Is that the only thing you remember from this entire adventure?"

"No, but it was sure the funniest."

Lilly walked over to Kate and whispered as she rubbed her tail, "They're at it again..."

Kate smiled, "Let's just watch. Personally, I could use some comic relief after what just happened."

Humphrey continued, "When you get your head stuck in a tree, we'll see who's laughing."

Garth stared at him. He couldn't think of anything to say to that. Humphrey was an Omega, they had skills of their own. Quick comebacks. Garth turned to Kate and Lilly and asked, "You ready to get home?"

"Yea, time to see mom and dad." Lilly answered.

Kate said, "I wonder what mom will think of me and Humphrey having kids..."

Humphrey stepped close to Kate and said, "I'll just stick close to you..."

Kate looked at him, "Why so close?"

"In case your mom tries to kill me."

Garth, Lilly, and Kate burst out in laughter. Humphrey wasn't trying to be funny, but since everybody was laughing, he couldn't help but laugh too. Laughter was contagious for Omegas like him.

Garth then had a thought, and stopped laughing. He waited until the others calmed down and said, "Kate?"

"Yea?"

"Would you mind protecting me from your mom too?"

"What for?"

He looked at Lilly. He said, "Well, if Lilly wants kids too... Then, Humphrey won't be the only one being chased by Eve."

Lilly stood where she was. Kate and Humphrey looked at her too. All eyes on Lilly. She finally spoke after a minute of silence, "A-are you saying... You want to have kids with me?"

"Well... I'm ready, but I don't want to do it if you're not ready."

Lilly smiled. She nodded her head up and down. She was ready. Garth smiled back. Lilly walked over to him and nudged her head under his chin. Now, Kate and Lilly both had plans for children. Only, Lilly would have her kids sooner since Garth didn't have to learn to be an Alpha.

Kate thought for a second, maybe Lilly wouldn't have kids before Kate. She said, "Wouldn't it be great if we both gave birth the same day?"

Lilly turned her attention from Garth to Kate. She said, "Yea! That won't happen though since Humphrey has to learn his Alpha stuff first."

Garth chuckled to himself. He had thought about that for some time now. He stepped forward and said, "Hey Kate. I can teach Humphrey to be an Alpha. That way, you can get pregnant the same time as Lilly and Humphrey still takes his Alpha lessons."

Kate said, "You teaching Humphrey? There's some interesting days... Deal."

Garth looked at Humphrey and said, "Just try not to get your head stuck in another tree."

"Again, Garth? Really? How many times are you going to use that against me?"

"Until I forget about it."

Humphrey decided to just stop the conversation and say, "Time to get home, I guess."

Kate and Garth took the lead again. After about half an hour of walking, the group finally came to a cliff overlooking the territory. Kate stood by Humphrey, Lilly next to Garth. Kate breathed in the familiar air and said, "Home at last..."

The four stood on the cliff, looking at the countless wolves walking around. The main thing they each noticed were families, playing in the field. Kate pointed at a family and said to Humphrey, "That's going to be us, someday."

Humphrey looked to where she was pointing. Four wolves. One mother. One father. Two kids. The father was getting tackled by his two pups, laughing as the mother watched. Humphrey joked, "Great! I'm going to be getting tackled by my own kids..."

Kate smiled and chuckled to herself. That wasn't quite what she was talking about, but it might happen at least once. She looked at Garth, expecting him to say something, but he was having his own conversation with Lilly. Something about swimming turtles and the day he gave her the flower. Humphrey said, "So... Time to tell your parents the news?"

He sounded a bit scared. Kate knew why, her mom could be pretty scary at times. She looked to Lilly, "Ready?"

"Ready." She looked to Garth, "Ready?"

"Ready."

Kate and Lilly led the way back to their den. Kate stepped in first, she said, "Mom? Dad?"

She was tackled from the side. Kate was ready to bite, but she heard her mother's voice, "I missed you so much!"

Kate laughed, "I missed you too, mom."

Lilly stepped in the den, "What, you didn't miss me?"

She was hit from the side. Her father was on her. Eve said, "We missed you both, Kate just got home before you so I went for her."

Garth and Humphrey stood at the mouth of the cave, smiling at the family before them. Garth caught some dust in his mouth, which made him cough. Winston looked up at him. He got off Lilly and walked over to Garth. Winston asked, "You take good care of my daughter?"

"Yes sir. No danger whatsoever."

"Good."

Eve got up and asked everybody, "How was the adventure? What happened?"

Kate and Lilly exchanged looks with each other and then with Garth and Humphrey. They all had quick thoughts, looking back on their adventure. Meeting an old friend from Alpha school, running into Humphrey's parents and brother, Garth and Kate almost getting killed, and then a while ago when Humphrey almost fell to his own death. Fun adventure? Not exactly, but it was actually pretty fun, aside from the near-death experiences. Eve received no answer, so she asked again, "What happened?"

All together, the four answered, "Not much."

The group was tired, and just wanted to get to sleep for the night. Kate and Lilly went to their back rooms. Humphrey and Garth asked if they could stay for the night. They were too tired of walking to get back to their homes. Eve said, "Sure, just don't try anything funny with my daughters. If you do, you'll regret it."

Garth and Humphrey both gulped and said together, "Yes ma'am."

Eve walked back to her room with Winston. Garth and Humphrey looked at each other. Garth whispered, "Wow, how are we supposed to tell them?"

"No idea. Hopefully Kate or Lilly will have an idea to keep us safe."

Garth and Humphrey walked back to the room that Kate and Lilly were sleeping in. Kate brought her head up, "You're still here?"

"Too tired to walk back home." Humphrey explained.

Garth added, "You're parents are letting us stay the night."

"As long as we don't _'Try anything funny_' with you." Humphrey said.

"Let me guess, mom said that?" Lilly asked.

The two nodded and laid down with the others. Finally... Sleep...


	19. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

It's been about three months since Humphrey, Garth, Lilly, and Kate had gotten back from their adventure. Garth and Lilly married followed by Kate and Humphrey the day after. Now, Humphrey was crouching low in the grass. Looking straight at a group of caribou. Humphrey kept his tail under his belly. He was crouched as low as he could get, but still able to move. Quietly, the grey wolf moved through the grass. This wasn't a serious attempt for dinner. In fact, dinner-time wasn't even close. This was early morning. He knew that if he failed this time, it wouldn't matter. They would be back later in the day. He took a deep breath and slowly let it out. He thought to himself, "_Alright, Humphrey... You've done this before, you know what to do."_

Humphrey found a boulder, not far from the grass. He grabbed a bunch of grass and ripped it out of the ground. He looked at the caribou to make sure they didn't see him, and dove for the rock, taking cover behind it. He peered around the side of the boulder, and looked at the group. None had seen him. He laid down on the ground, as quietly as possible. The grass he had gathered was in his hand. Something he liked to do ever since he did it to get in the back of the truck with Lilly. He put the grass on his back, and used his tail to hold some on his rear. He checked himself over. Although he could see himself, he knew that he was completely covered in grass and that the caribou couldn't see him. He smiled and peeked through a space between the grass. None of the caribou were looking in his direction. Perfect. He slowly moved forward, getting closer and closer to them. He stopped a safe distance away from the closest caribou. He smiled to himself and thought,_ "This is going to be fun."_

Humphrey leaped at the caribou, letting the grass fall off him. The caribou heard the noise of the falling grass and immediately jumped to the side and ran off. Humphrey fell to the ground. He sat there a second, surprised he missed. He quickly realised, they were getting away. He got up and started running. He chased the caribou. They ran into a canyon between two big cliffs. This area was familiar to Humphrey, he knew some shortcuts, so he could easily get in front of the caribou. He ran up a boulder, and jumped to the top of the cliff on the right. He ran and jumped to a tree branch, followed by a jump from there to the cliff on the other side of the canyon. He ran along the side, looking down at the caribou. _"I love it when they run."_ Humphrey thought. Humphrey chuckled to himself. It was fun using his new skills to catch up to the caribou. Humphrey kept running, moving in front of the caribou. He was ahead of them. He looked down and chose a target. A big, juicy caribou near the back of the group. He waited a second and jumped from the cliff. He used his teeth to grab a tree branch about halfway down and used it to swing himself into the air, causing him to do a double back-flip. He balanced himself in the air and looked to the ground. He was flying down, right at a caribou.

He yelled out loud, "You're mine!" Then immediately regretted it. The caribbou heard him and jumped to the side. Humphrey's eyes went wide and he thought, _"Uh-oh."_

He knew what to do for this. He bent his legs at the same time he hit the ground. The instant he hit the ground, he rolled to the side. Good, just the way he planned on landing. The roll caused him to balance out the pain throughout his body. That was good, less pain through the body is better than massive pain in his legs. He kept rolling, left and right, dodging the caribbou that were trampling around him. He dodged the last one and looked at the group. He chuckled and spoke to himself, "Funnest morning ever."

"Hey, Humphrey!"

Humphrey turned to the voice. The red eastern wolf, Garth, was running toward him. Humphrey ran up to the him and said, "Something wrong?"

Garth ran a bit passed him and turned around, walking backwards as he said, "You didn't get the news?"

"What news?"

"It's Kate and Lilly. I'm on my way to see them right now. If I were you, I'd get my butt over there as soon as possible."

"What's wrong?"

"Their waters broke. Time for us to be fathers."

Humphrey smiled before taking off after Garth.

_**The End**_

**_Now look on my profile for the sequel!  
"The New Generation: Alex Trey Stella"_**


End file.
